Doctor Who - The Greatest Night Ever
by Golden Suze
Summary: Now M Rated: My take on what happens next with River and Twelve after the "And They Lived Happily Ever After" message. If Twelve thought a 24 years date would be a relaxing way of temporarily retiring from his countless adventures, he's made to think again, when a few surprises come his and River's way.
1. Welcome to Darillium

**My take on what happens next with River and Twelve after the "And They Lived Happily Ever After" message.**

* * *

 **The Greatest Night Ever  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _The First Three Years_  
**

So one night only you get to spend on Darillium - consists of 24 years; 8760 days to ensure the best moment, for someone who can reconnect with a loved one. River Song remains hopeful of this beautiful and uplifting night; not ending quite yet. She desperately wants to kiss him properly this time; stun him completely with long awaited kiss. She expects he's weighing up the exact same options as her; given how quiet and relaxed he now looked.

The restaurant's style and room to room, en-suite features captures a fabulous and classic quality about itself. Framed pictures of movie stars and celebrities occupy each and every wall. It was as if The Professor and the Time Lord had stepped back in time instead of stepping forward in time for their valuable date.

"So shall we?" She breaks the silence, simply by asking him an important enough question.

"Shall we what?" He's rarely taking his eyes off her since the very moment they'd taken their seats at their reserved table. The Singing Towers were certainly living up to their legendary name once more; as the wind blew through the caves of the two standing monoliths, it harmonizes another breathtaking song. The view of them felt seemly and appropriate; even The Doctor himself soon became practically charmed by the Towers. When he felt her hand brush across his, he honestly began to wish he could become a better listener more often.

He recalls the conversation River shared with Flemmy - _what sort of nickname was that?_ he raises the question of this with himself momentarily. Next he remembers another part of the conversation, of what he heard. _"When you love The Doctor. It's like loving the stars themselves. You don't expect a sunset to admire you back._ " He literally didn't have a clue before now, as to how deeply her romantic feelings for him ran and therefore this left him to question, just how greatly his own feelings for her were.

He snaps out of his thoughts, when he feels the touch of her fingertips circling around the palm of his hand.

He can't avoid staring down and marveling the telling scenario at that particular moment; four of her fingertips were now resting firmly across his left hand, with her thumb tucked beneath. Oh that woman, she really hadn't the slightest of clues, as to what beautiful effect she was currently leaving upon him.

"Darling, I think you know the answer already." She took the opportunity to admire him from her side of their reserved table. She had warmed to her husband's new face quicker than she could ever have expected.

"No, I'm sorry, you see my face is still a tiny bit of ill-equipped with understanding the world around me "

"Oh you're such a terrible liar. Maybe I should write it on your head using my Hallucinogenic lipstick." She's behaving all playfully again with him and this flirty comment actually doesn't bother or make him uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Oh, I'm the liar now? Well, that's certainly a new one for me. You do know I saved this land after we crashed on it. You know, I even gave a rescuer worker, the Halassi Androvar and suggested to him, the reward for it would be substantial and that he should see to this place being rebuilt as a restaurant with a view of the towers. My advice paid off and here we are now; sitting here, making the most of our 24 years night together." She noted his accent; why on earth had it taken her some time to recognize it? She genuinely loved his Scottish accent upon listening to every word he had uttered to her in this delightful accent and of the many times she had met his previous incarnations; she began to wonder why he had only ever had just the two different Scottish accents.

"You did? You did all this for me? Even going as far as salvaging everything from the wreckage including Hydroflax's body, Ramone and Nardole. For the first time of myself knowing this new you, Darling; you've absolutely accomplished your quest in making me love you more ." She wipes a trickling tear away from her left cheek; while her other eye shed another tear, which her husband helps to wipe with his thumb for her.

His steady gaze drifted down towards her lips and then his head lifted up; his eyes gazing up into hers. 'Of course. As much as I wasn't a fan of of you snogging Ramone in front of me; I felt he deserved the chance to be helped with hanging onto his life; in some shape of form...and for him to be able to share a metal body with Nardole. I'm afraid, I couldn't find any loopholes or any other way around; restoring Nardole and Ramone to their natural bodies. So the surgeons on this planet were the people who decided to do; what was best for the two of them."

She matches the intensity of his gaze with great fondness and adoration. If tonight was to be their last together, she wants to feels like the luckiest woman on Darillium"Cleverness is your name, clearly in more ways than one. My dear, you've no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Then what are you waiting for, River? Please don't play the waiting game with me because believe me, I'm not a great player. " Well surely it wasn't considered a crime; as all he could ever think about; all he really longed to do was to treat his to an unforgettable night, well he had 24 years of making the effort of achieving this simplest of tasks.

"But I fancy a dance with you first." She gestures for him, to lead her toward the center of the room. The setting for their first dance felt quite romantic and fairytale-esque for the couple.

"Oh, there's gotta be a request hasn't there? You really haven't changed since the last time I saw you - Dance first, kiss later." He picks himself up from his chair and walks round to her side of their decoratively festive table. No he hadn't forgotten they were spending Christmas Day night on Darillium in each other's company.

"Why is that a problem with you, my love?" She asks.

"If that's what you want, then I'm not going to deny you a dance. You deserve one of many dances with me." He flashes a goofy smile at her, an alluring look which she grows immediately fond of.

"I'm looking forward to sharing every one of them with you." She delightedly informs him, much to his obviously pleased reaction. She happily accepts his offered hand and for once he's the one who is taking over the duties of playing the romantic lead.

"I should probably warn you - I haven't considered dancing in such a long time. I did dance once in Vikings time, I helped to fight the Mire..." He can't explain everything to her about why he hadn't bothered to learn dancing again; nothing usually never makes much sense for him, whenever he tries to answer one of his own questions - like say about, if he was able or not to memorize most of the lyrics to one of Queen's hit songs or he could remember the last time he ate fish and chips.

He and River both scoot pass two fellow loved up diners; they were Tivolians, different, clever and elegant looking as matter of fact;the couple snarl because the intimacy of their dance had lost it's rhythm.

"Upsetting Tivolians. I wouldn't go there, if I was you. There's rumours that Tivolians aren't all cowardly as you may believe." She tries to alert him to not even attempt to get himself on the wrong side of this certain alien race.

"Look who's talking! I've encountered two Tivolians and I'm guessing you know more about them than me?" He flaps his left arm and calmly dismisses her advice. Enough. He's done with the standing round and chatting and soon he laces his fingers with hers and takes the lead; completely catching her off guard, by twirling her around on the spot where she stands.

"That I do but other than that...Spoilers." In actual fact he hardly thought of his previous encounters with Gibbis and Prentis as spoilers, no these never felt important to go into great detail about.

The shared laughter, outrageous flirting between them and their noisy conversation over, exactly where River should likely rest her hand on his upper body, was quickly picked upon by their fellow diners. "'Place your hand on the back of my shoulders. Like this. River! Stop closing your eyes and picturing me in your specially chosen swimwear!"

A few of the guests return to their tables; clearly most of them were dissatisfied and frustrated by the entertaining commotion caused by River and The Doctor. "Tell me Darling; is it worth putting a price on how long it will take for, you to go and get us kicked out of the restaurant, the longer you keep upsetting the guests."

"Oh, I suppose 45 seconds at least." He's not completely sure but still he estimates a preferable timing for this.

"45 seconds I shall think not. I'd say 5 seconds. Your face is capable enough of infuriating a group of Daleks in record timing. That's a well known fact, you should have recorded in your diary." Well he ought to know, she had detailed in her diary about the love of her life; _my husband is truly_ _the expert of knowing most of the Daleks' weaknesses and their greater strengths._

"Believe me River, my face is certainly more capable of going beyond testing one's patience." He confirms his claim by pointing both fingers around his rather obvious thrilled face.

"Is that so? More for me to look forward to, than I was expecting." For River; all of this felt like a million Christmasses all rolled into one.

"In a lifetime two people who love each other very much, they can live out the 'happy ever after' they're meant for. What I said on the balcony before; I don't think it was the right answer you were hoping to hear me tell you, was it?" Amazingly he has a sudden rethink with regards to what he told River. She didn't deserve to be led to further believe, his love for her wasn't genuine.

"Oh...so is this your way of telling me, you actually do love me?" She gasps, warm tears flow down her face. She assumes he's waiting for the perfect moment to lay his hearts on the line. Well he is gazing at her now, the precisely same way he did; the moment he used her "Hello Sweetie" greeting to make her realize her beloved was really there standing side by side with her. She wonders how many centuries this one special moment had taken for him to orchestrate in his mind.

Both of her hearts give off two wonderful beating sounds; her knees tremble a little and her breathing rapidly increases as well - No surprises there. Same man, different face; her husband's irresistible effect upon him remained the same as ever.

They dance a little more and glide across the dance floor together impeccably. She can tell he's danced before because he's simply too good with his footwork and he seems to position his shoulders remarkably well.

"So you have danced before?"

"What can I say? I'm a natural at this..."

He senses he's started to talk himself into her bad books, perhaps this wasn't such a good impression to make with her, in the midst of a tender moment between the two of them. Well how could he forget? After all he did have a history of putting his foot in it with her and every time he had found himself being rewarded with a slap to the face.

"And a fine one you are." Fortunately isn't too annoyed with him on this occasion.

He uses one hand to tilt her chin up and before long the couple are finally addressing . She notes his eyes and almighty eyebrows were his dominant features

"River...I...thought I'd just...you know...this isn't working the way I hoped it might. " He's taking a hell of a lot of unnecessary pauses. Then eventually at long last, he got to the "You do realize The sunset is undoubtedly admiring you back, at this very moment and it..." A tap on the back of his shoulder, cuts short whatever else he intended to tell River.

"Sir, Madam I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave, as I've received complaints regarding your behaviour." The glamorous receptionist who had greeted them individually on the same night, greets them for a second time however she wasn't as cheerful upon her second dealings with them.

River entwines her fingers his again, as she knows she's likely to exact revenge against one of the fellow alien guests. Well, she already had an easy target in mind - two Malmooth creatures, who weren't keen on putting up with River and The Doctor's noisy and very flirty behaviour

The rescuer worker who The Doctor had originally given the Halassi Androvar diamond to; he was now in fact, a wealthy millionaire and one of the richest people in the galaxy. He wore a tailored fit Blue striped suit and a Black and White striped tie.

"That's not gonna happen Flora. The Doctor is a friend of mine and he has every right to stay here in my restaurant, for the night." The Time Lord remembers, how meeting this kindhearted and incredibly brave young man before he oversaw the lengthy process of the rebuilding this restaurant and officially introduced himself as the manager.

"But Mr Chung, The Doctor and his wife have broken restaurant rules." The receptionist can't understand why he has chosen to overlook rules, which he had originally written down about customer behaviour in this restaurant, before it first opened.

"I'm sorry Flora but my decision stands." He makes it clear he isn't going to change his mind. As she didn't wish to lose her job, she left matters as they were and returned to the reception podium.

"Alphonse it's good to see you again." Both men shake hands and express their content at getting to meet each other again.

"You too Doctor. You're welcome to spend time here anytime you want. There's an available guest room at the top of this restaurant, it's yours if you would like to own it." He makes a generous enough offer to his friend. Although he was left surprised by this offer, The Doctor felt understandably reluctant to accept it. Trusting someone he know, who he considers to have a good mind; in all probability the toughest choice ever.

"Alphonse this is River...she's my wife..." He introduces them to each other.

River considers placing a kiss on this nice looking man's cheek, yet she feels she probably shouldn't, knowing the jealously this might cause her beloved. Alphonse surprises them both by shaking her hand.

She turns to The Doctor. "Darling, we can't spend 24 years in the restaurant together because we know what will happen. You will do what you always do; sneak off for an adventure on your own without me and then I'll find out; locate your destination with my sonic screwdriver and bring it back."

"I'll leave you both to discuss the guest room offer." Alphonse believes they deserve to more time alone, to make one or two crucial decisions concerning their last night together.

 **xxxx**

"I don't believe you. You've met Handel and Ludwig Van Beethoven? Don't tell me you kidnapped the two of them and tried to form your own three piece band?" She gasped before laughing aloud. She knows that catching up with The Doctor and getting the opportunity to learn about the many stories of his time travels; in which he had found himself tangled up in; over the past 1,000 years; would never bore her, even if she claims these stories do.

"Yes and No. I chanced upon Handel during a rainstorm. He accidentally stumbled into the TARDIS because he hadn't known anyplace in London at that point in his career. Told me afterwards he only chose my TARDIS as his shelter because it's color had fundamentally lit up the depths of his soul. Beethoven was a nice chap too. Me and him had an arm wrestle, I won of course." The Doctor goes into further detail on how these unexpected meetings had taken place, by quirk of fate.

"Tell me, who else have you met? King Arthur? King George VI? Sir Issac Newton?..." She takes a deep pause for a few minutes and soon wonders what clever questions she needs just to make him twitchy about. She swore if he had gone and married another female historical person, she would handcuff him to the bed and not free him for 10 years worth of this night.

"And?...anything else you'd like to quiz me about? Be my guest." Oh, he was all to aware of knowing what she's up to and to tell the truth, he doesn't fully approve of her cunning attempts, of getting him to own up to any secrets he's keeping from her. He pretty much works out that she wants to know the full details of which historical figures he had shared unexpected adventures with or which ones he had tried to outsmart. It doesn't take a rocket scientist and The Doctor to also solve the fact; she isn't doing much of a fine job, in concealing parts of her jealously after she first asks him about his meetings with famous historical people.

"Hush! don't go spoiling the moment dear." Now she really is beginning to savor the fun she's getting to have in his presence and this was proving to be a delightful sight to behold for The Doctor. It's while he proudly admires her from afar as she sashays away from him and approaches a waiter who still has a glass of wine on his bronzed tray; he comes to realize that their love for each other knows no bounds; he's nothing without her and she's clearly nothing without him. He's consumed with great sadness; knowing how this will make saying goodbye to her at that the end of the night, the most toughest goodbye he will ever likely be faced with, in all of his 2,000 years of his life.

Recently arrived guests were appearing one minute and the next minute they were nowhere to be seen. Other guests were ushering past them, every so often seeing as they retreated back to their tables. The Doctor wasn't use to a large crowd of individuals and so he suddenly to reconsider Alphonse's offer of the guest room - he regrets acting too slow on the uptake and leaving the young man baffled, as to why he hadn't said yes to acquiring the rights to this free guest room.

Her hands grip the collars of his suit and she pulls him towards her. River can't get the left eyebrow looks he gives her, out of her mind. She's seen his face, now she's eager to see his body, like she promised him after they'd partly escaped danger from Hydroflax's robot.

"Down girl." He quickly conceals his fears and proceeds to put on a brave enough face. He leads her out of the restaurant and down one of the flowery and fairy-lit corridors.

"Relax my love, I don't intend to play the part of the Naughty Professor just yet. We've got plenty of time." She's being as playful as ever with him and somehow she succeeds in her mission of not throwing herself at him too soon. She forgets that her right hand is still clinging onto one of his collar flaps and how his pointy nose is only a fraction away from hers.

"Ahem River." He smiles wryly. He's not usually fond of some of the attention he gets; as every now and then he prefers to hide his sadness away simply by burying your face, within a hug with someone you care about. The only time he will ever smile or laugh was when, any particular situation turned less serious and quite daft. Therefore resulting in tickling his fancy and enabling him to unwind better around people, who he might end up respecting after one adventure throughout time.

"Yes?"

"River, People are watching us." Four people; One Ood, Two Drahvins and One Silurian, you could never trust either of these aliens, with the duty of minding one of your favourite books in the world. His eyes meticulously follow where each of the alien individuals' movements.

"So." River was a born natural at dealing with a mixture of dangerous enemies of hers and her husband. So this was no problem for her.

He tilts his head sideways to his left hand side, away from her. "Well, they must think the two of us are this evening's restaurant entertainment."

"Let them think, whatever they want to think. We're here to enjoy ourselves, enjoy our 24 year date. Just so you know, no adventures for the next 5 years worth of our date, unless either one of us becomes a rule breaker and by that I don't mean myself."

"Nice of you to remind me. Why don't we take up Alphonse's offer afterall. I hate all eyes being on me, doesn't tend to bode well for me in bad situations."

"Oh really. What a surprise. You're practically an enemy of almost every alien race in the universe. According to the Receptionist, this restaurant is a place for retired aliens and half-humans. Some of them have stayed here for 72 years." River was a smart woman with a trick or two up her sleeve and she possessed enough lethal skills to bring down a group of isolated Daleks.

"And how come I'm the last to know of this?" He dislikes information being withheld from him, even if it was to protect his best interests and him from facing more heartbreak.

"Spoilers." She sticks to the standard rules of not disclosing any secrets from her spoilers rulebook.

"Fine. Mark my words, I assure you I'll find them out, one year while we're here." He feels she should know he's unwilling to ignore her choice to keep a few matters secret from him, even if they marginally unimportant.

"Don't you dare even try or I will re-modify your Sonic Screwdriver, when you least expect it." She doesn't class her pledge as a potential spoiler and so she makes it quite clear, she has a certain enjoyment of performing a bit of revenge on people.

The Doctor tries to laugh off her vow, thinking she's playing him to her advantage. She doesn't laugh along with him and his laughter soon becomes short-lived, when he acknowledges her "Let's get one thing straight, I'm not a woman to be messed with" look. His mind abruptly clicks back into focus; as he glances over his right shoulder, curious to know if any of the four individuals had narrowed the gap of where they were loitering about within the open-spaced hallway; to where he and River were presently stood. Yet he soon discovers; they've been left all alone, nobody else was there occupying the long hallway.

"I reckon your eyebrows need another important mission to deal with."

"Like what exactly?"

"A 200 year old female professor, you moron."

"I'm no moron, Sweetie." He mildly smirks after taking her comment to heart before amusement eventually gets the better of him and he chuckles appreciatively. It's dawning on him, he's never laughed so much in his life like this before and it was all thanks to his beautiful and wonderful wife, who is the mastermind of this, without knowing she's doing it.

She's obviously trying her best to earn his unanimous attention and he doesn't blame her for trying. He knows he only ever has eyes for her and nothing else mattered more than this. He takes her hand and leads her towards the balcony again.

"You really can't get enough of those Towers, can you? They're singing to you, the same way they sung to me." She can't keep up with the changes in his body language, one moment he's closed off, full of sadness and shying away and the next moment he looks fond of her and giving the expression he's longing to kiss her.

"What if a monolith can admire it's one and only fan back, with a grand gesture of words and the fan would need to look closely to see the truth of this for themselves. Tell me River, is there an archaeologist explanation for this or is it written in the stars? " He outlines a question, he knows she will have the key to answering.

"I don't need to know or look for myself because the truth is already staring me in the face." She knows where he's going with his cryptic way of telling he loves her and she relishes the chance of playing along with him.

"A song can say a lot because it doesn't always necessarily mean it's a sad song. All songs have different meanings to them, perhaps ones that speak of love..." He's baring his soul to River and maturing right in front of her, something she believed she would never see him do.

"So, what would you say the name of that song is, by the way? Hopefully not a One Direction ballad."

"Oh... now that would be telling."

"Oh, don't leave me to wonder. I hate wondering. Jim the Fish was never one to keep you wondering for too long."

"Yes that's because he's less of a genius than me but smart enough to not keep you questioning his real intentions or the truth behind most of his stories."

"Well I for one, like his stories and find them fascinating to hear."

Once the conversation of their past adventures with Jim the Fish had gratefully ended. Their eyes were now locked with each other's in a wordless communication, more meaningfully and sentimentally than ever. She notes the fact; his eyes are like magnets; whenever she gazes at them, she's constantly finding herself drawn to him in record time - like she was, when he sprung the surprise of revealing his true identity to her, just to stop her from nearly landing them in further trouble against Hydroflax, Scratch and Flemming.

She places her hand gently across his cheek and straight away she moves in to kiss him. This new face of his, isn't quite accustomed to kissing however his blossoming love for her; strongly encourages him to welcome the contact of her lips upon his and when the inevitable does happen, he begins to enjoy how well her lips were reassuringly caressing his.

He positions one of his hands across her upper back and places his other hand on her left hip.

She moves her hand to the back of his head before resting there and then keenly pulls him towards her. She does what she does best and what's more surprising it's even without the use of her lipstick, by setting the pulse of two his hearts racing. He's kissing her passionately and allowing her enough moments to respond to his countless kisses. She guides him back to one of the walls and responds just as enthusiastically as he had just done with her, she leaves lipstick smudges across his lips and cheeks.

The couple pull away but maintain their postures and the not letting go of each other just yet.

"River, please tell me you haven't used your lipstick on me?" The Doctor's out of breath when he asks her this. His voice does sound very smooth and soothingly as when he happens to be breathless. One thing she desires to add to her diary, whenever she gets the opportunity to write down the details of their recent adventure together.

"Darling, what gives you that idea?" She's not daring to say a word because she wants to convince she has used her hallucinogenic lipstick on him.

"My face maybe new but I still have memories of the times, of when you tried to outsmart me with your lipstick." His eyebrows rise and fall in the space of a few seconds, as he speaks.

"Of course I haven't." She assures him, she's innocent this time. He seems pretty persuaded enough by her assurance. With all being said and done, River becomes desperate to see more than just his face; she quickly leads him towards a spiral stairwell.

"What are you thinking?" The Doctor acts as if he's ten seconds or so behind her, when it came to planning one of your next moves, perhaps their loving kiss was his part-time undoing.

"We need to make that guest room ours before someone else gets it before us." She's on her guard; her eyes stalk each level of the restaurant; she's hoping the coast is clear for the two of them, to make a break for finding the offered room.

"That's my girl." He proudly tells himself after 10 seconds of pause, while she's still got her back turned to him.

"I've even got the key." She produces it, from behind the corner of her left ear and then hands it over to him.

The Doctor's speechless. All this time, she had this small golden key on her and had even allowed him to think they needed to go and claim it from Alphonse.

He wasn't given a chance to wonder what sort of tricks she had applied on a poor, oblivious Alphonse, in a bid to gain this key from him. She starts to dash up the stairs, forcing The Doctor to keep up with her, which was a tough enough job already for him.

Her gut instincts help her to locate the room, which was on Floor 10 of the restaurant. Together they slowly approach, holding hands. River couldn't wait to uncover more stuff about her husband. The Doctor was nervous at first but soon he was able to accept he wanted to make up for the time he had lost out on with his wife and he also needed comfort from her too.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are more than welcome**


	2. Breaking News

**Thanks so much for the views and reviews so far.**

* * *

 **Doctor Who - The Greatest Night Ever**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **The First Three Years**_

No sooner after the fancy guest room door is flung open by River; The Doctor cautiously enters inside the room and then singly decides to make it his own mission to check for potential hidden cameras within this one room. He's not someone who likes to accept a presumably normal offer and then who ends up making the mistake of overlooking any suspicious motives concealed within one. He suddenly whips out the Sonic Screwdriver and immediately goes to inspect every corner of the bedroom, bathroom and mini living room. The nature behind his curious behaviour slowly proves to be a challenge for her to put up with.

"Oh for god's sake. There's nothing else here except the two of us. You're doing that rather annoying thing again." She vows, she isn't going to do the cross arm body language gesture with him - otherwise he'd be reading her body language all wrong and making her feel worse.

"What thing?" He's not thoroughly following most of what she's telling him. Luckily he's not as clueless as she thinks he is, seeing as he takes his jacket off and tests the cushiness of the bed, by bouncing up and down on top of it as if were a gymnast.

"You know..." She straightly waves three fingers as if to gesture invisible eyebrows. " The fact you're allowing those eyebrows of yours to work overtime." River said what needed to be said and with everything almost being out in the open between them, she can't restrain herself any longer and soon she slowly inches towards him, even considering the thought of crawling on the bed. No maybe this probably wouldn't be a great start to their making up and might actually send his eyebrows into overdrive.

He finally stops behaving like an overexcited child and soon directly turns to face her. She's too easy to read because he was able to acknowledge something was amiss with her; perhaps she's not happy he's put his gut instincts first before any romantic feelings he has or she believes he's unsure of the right way to express his love for her.

The start of their 24 years date was certainly experiencing more ups and downs than a rollercoaster. He addresses his mistakes and regrets hoping she's not too unhappy with him. "I'm sorry. My instincts are my part of my greatest qualities, they're like two invisible arched statues in the depths of my mind. Anyway you never know what lies within a camera, River - whether it's Cybertech or whether a Silent is lurking behind you."

"Well when you put it that way, it surely brings a whole new meaning to _the camera never lies_ saying. This is the longest we've spent together and if tonight does indeed turn out to be our last night together, I'd like to see you fulfill another promise, keeping to your word instead of doing your _"swaggering off on a secret adventure act of your own."_ Perhaps my handcuffs might actually come in handy, for the rest of our date, if boredom gets the better of the two of us...Oh the stuff we could do..." She relishes every opportunity to

He watches her with an heartfelt smirk, she's quite the fabulous and gorgeous revelation he's always considered her to be, from the very moment he initially became drawn to her and now the thought of saying his goodbyes to her was still stirring the deepest of emotions and causing him great anguish. One thing which works in his favour and serves to be a helpful enough reminder, is how he's someone who doesn't like sad endings and who wants to treat them as differently as possible.

"Me, swaggering off on you, without giving you a second thought? River all I want to do is guarantee you the night of your life and nothing more." She hasn't quite figured him out and now he was looking forward to proving her wrong. Well River does deserve all the appreciation, admiration and the greatest happiness, which she's constantly been searching for throughout 200 year old life.

"Now things between us are getting interesting Darling, for all the right reasons, if you can understand what I mean." She declares in a blissful manner. Her husband was at long last finally speaking her language - speaking of reassurance and intimacy. He's a born romantic yet he doesn't know it in that funny and peculiar intellectual mind of his.

When all is said and done, River aims to pull out all the stops in making the ultimate move on him, by pushing him back on the bed, where he doesn't rest for long. She intends to shower him with love and passion. He sits up straight and forward, with his legs stretched out. He's head over heels, he's smitten and crazy about her. Yet he's not as upfront with her as he probably should be and now he wants to finally put everything right with River once and for all.

He softly places his hands to rest across her shoulders, meets her halfway and dips his head down, capturing her mouth with his. His lips were warm, soft and felt overwhelmingly enticing. She presses her chest up against him and soon she's responding just as equally to his kisses, by caressing his lips passionately, wantonly and thoroughly. Part of her hair curls ticklishly brush across his right cheek, she flicks it back and moves her hands to the back of his neck, massaging and stroking it before moving them through the softness and fluffiness of his hair.

He was an incredible and matured kisser, that's for sure. His love for her boosted the confidence within his kisses. Gone was the nervous, energetic, youthful and thrill-seeking man River had first fallen in love with and now he was a romantic at heart, thoughtful and charismatic, thankfully he still preserves a daring and adventurous side to his regenerated personality.

She didn't take long to loosen his shirt before then having second thoughts because she reckoned he would look much better without it on him. Once she frees him of his blue waistcoat and his white shirt, she rolls them both up into a ball and tosses over her right shoulder blade. She doesn't even check to see as to wherever it lands on the floor, as her unquestionable mind is too preoccupied with plenty of emotion and affection for him. Next River sets her sights on being the one to unfasten his trousers and peeling them down his stick insect legs.

"Hey, they're my best clothes. Please tell me, you're not expecting me to stay as I am, for the next 10 years here. I mean, what would the other female guests say? You stripping me of my clothes, you might soon wish you hadn't chosen this particular strip game choice of yours." He tries to make her feel jealously is useless and it wasn't worth bearing in mind when you know your heart belongs to one person.

It isn't until his eye gives her a cheeky wink, she realizes he's only having fun at her expense. Not surprisingly, she isn't too impressed by his pointless and funny attempts of achieving a pretty naughty performance. "Well, I think we can assume you won't be requiring them back for a while yet and one more thing, I'm a woman who's isn't to be messed with, especially if another woman pushes her luck with trying to snatch you from me. I can take a woman down with just one surprising slap of my hand and make her regret her actions."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me to know?" She's so like her mother - sassy, strong and fueled by the love of an extraordinary man. He and Rory had so-much-in-common than first thought, the fact they were married to two exceptional and beautiful women.

"You're thinking again."

"So."

"I like to think. It's sexy."

"It most certainly is not sexy."

"Why can't it be sexy?"

"Because it's a common distraction."

"Oh come on! And here was me thinking, you're the Queen of Distractions River."

"Okay it's sexy. Now can we please stop playing the 50 Shades of Sexy and make love instead." She was clearly won over by the nickname he had gave to her.

New body, new face, yet the couple were the same as ever, both resorting to mocking and teasing each other relentlessly, exactly like an old married couple who might like to do when spicing up their marriage with sexy remarks and some good old fashioned love making.

His eyebrows may have played a supporting part in attracting attention of humans, aliens and his worst enemies, yet his eyes were ultimately the main headliner for him, in every single way possible. They were what had drawn River to him, she was so lost in his eyes and the galaxies they held. It was really no wonder, she gasped before he even got the chance to greet her properly with her own catchphrase. Well she got there in the end, acknowledging his presence plus the fact he had remained by her side since she set eyes on him.

In the space after what felt like a minute, the last of The Doctor's clothes were discarded, as were River's. She maneuvers herself between his legs and they soon pick up where they left off.

For a split second his eyes flicked shut and he drew a deep breath when left his lips to kis her way across his cheeks and pointy nose. These unfamiliar sensations were arguably becoming his brief undoing, much to her obvious enjoyment.

"Is that what you done with the old me? Turned old me into a quivering wreck." He asks. Beads of sweat form across his forehead while he speaks to her.

"Oh how could I forget? You were an excellent yet curious learner. Everything we did together was pure magic whenever we left alone. Although our first time wasn't as straightforward as I hoped it would have been." She reveals an earlier and important occasion which had meant a lot for River, one which he couldn't recall quite as well as she was able to.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh don't tell me, did I call you Mrs Robinson again?"

"Well to be honest; you lead me into our bedroom in the TARDIS. I pushed you back on our bed and I felt I should undress myself in front of you, so I did. The sight of me standing there naked, caused you faint back on the bed. I couldn't wake you up because you were out for the count."

"And you were annoyed with me?"

"I had every reason to be. Then I asked myself; what was the point of staying angry with you? Because you made it pretty clear to me, you hadn't known how to go as far as a kiss with me."

Talking was obviously a very natural habit of his., probably because of the whole Scottish accent She thinks she should tell to him "Hush" more often. However this time she uses the only technique she can, silencing him with the gorgeous feel of her lips on his.

Every time they kiss. Every pleasurable touch and every escaping moan from either of them, shows they still perfectly fit together like pieces of a jigsaw. This knowledge of this feeling hits home for The Doctor as he blinks back a rolling tear. He hadn't felt anything love in this way before. He's breathless, his hearts poundng as he feels himself buried inside her and her pushing the weight of herself down on him. He believes, she's far too smarter than she looks.

She continues to ravish him completely with her caressing hands and her wondrous tongue, as she moves up and down on his body, making sure she hadn't left no part of it untouched. This feels a lot like the third time she and him made love during the time he invented a fake alien flu name up, in his attempts to talk himself out of spending one Valentine's Day with Amy and Rory. Harsh as it sounded, skipping a day of adjusting to human life by celebrating a romantic day, his own reasons were all in the name of love too with the woman he loved and guaranteeing she was treated to a memorable day with him.

She shakes off this memory and concentrates on his new physique. He's breathless, he arches his neck and tips his head back on the pillow, he was growing accustomed to his wife luscious mouth especially her tongue which was driving him wild. She drew his left nipple into her mouth and then repeated the same action with his right one.

His large hands ran over every inch of her, her breasts, curves and the front and back of her thighs before positioning both of them flatly over her hips. The sensation of her driving him into over and over again, set his blood pulsating throughout his veins and body. They were moving together like a fine time machine, meeting the other thrust for thrust.

Once they peaked together, panting and crying out. He eventually collapsed back on the bed followed by River. She happily snuggles up to him and helps him with lifting the duvet over the two of them.

"I love you, Sweetie." She's very sleepy.

"I know...I love you too" Softly he whispers in her ear. He's unsure whether she'd heard those four remarkable and special words, she had waited to hear him tell her one day. He glances down at her and realizes she's fallen asleep in his arms.

 **xxxx**

They made love at least 4 times; River and The Doctor both took the lead twice - the second time around happened, when she quietly snuck out onto the top balcony to view the Singing Towers for a third time. They sung to her sublimely with hope and warmth from within their two paths. She closes her eyes and tries to picture the true meaning behind why they weren't ignoring her.

"River,, come inside." He whispers. "There's a saying, on the 2nd year of the same night if you leave your own personal quarters or the restaurant's quarters, the monoliths grant you two wishes - one for health and one for love."

"Really? Well it just so happens, I know of a very good one wish for love. One I've wanted since the moment I looked into your eyes and saw all that hidden joy and happiness you kept within them."

"And what exactly would your wish be?" Being a Time Lord and after witnessing how badly behaved she can be, when she thinks he's not looking. He still possesses the ability of knowing where her deepest intentions and secrets

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She turns around to face him and in the process, she deliberately drops the bed sheet, which she has draped herself in and had taken off him. Well he had looked adorable while he was nestled in the duvet and with one his tanned bare legs sticking out from it.

She pulled him towards her and covered his face with tender kisses. He responds by holding her close to him and stroking her left cheek with his fingers. She shivered with excitement tremendous pleasure because of his firm touch. He's certainly establishing himself as a dynamic learner when it comes to creating unforgettable memories with the love of your life; also he shows he's successful in flattering her with one or two loving compliments and finally with making go weak at the knees just because one of his heart melting gazes.

She closes her eyes to concentrate and soon she feels him lying her back on the lounger. He raises his eyebrow in curiosity, why on earth had a sun lounger been placed on the balcony of a restaurant-built structure? Alphonse clearly hadn't thought through the idea of endorsing his restaurant suggestion.

He laughs off any further thoughts and lies down alongside her on the lounger, resuming the kiss. He actually didn't mind being stark-naked. They spent most of their second time of that everlasting night kissing and cuddling before later taking matters between a step further with each other. If he believed love felt like a foreign language that he couldn't interpret, than he was sadly mistaken. Now he felt openly happy to admit he was wrong and how he had to come realize it was a wonderful feeling to be blessed with.

The feel of her roving hands squeezing his bum, soon snaps him out of the daydreams. She coaxes him into deepening their kisses and doesn't disappoint.

The sun-kissed backdrop of the Singing Towers, glow as beautifully as ever in the background, while they make love again.

 **xxxx**

3 months later

The Doctor and River were attending a celebratory gala for the restaurant. River wasn't trying her old tricks of nabbing any of the glasses of champagne and this left him a bit curious to know, as to why she wasn't drinking any of the wine and was instead of helping herself to most of the delicious food from the buffet. He couldn't work her out from one minute to the next. He was left to question whether the his former life he could be tempting him back or whether his latest taste for fruit-flavored drinks had clouded his way of thinking.

He leads her away from the other guests and gets straight to the point of, with a bit of luck of getting the truth out of his wife, on her unusual behavior. "Why do you look like you want to burst out into song, River?"

"What makes you think that?" She preserves all of her gazes for him, brushes her hand across his wrist and does her usual flirtatious smile.

"For one, you've barely sat down and you've not touched a glass of champagne. River. What's going on?"

"Doctor there's something I should probably tell you. So I'm going to need you to stay calm for me" She braces herself as she prepares to tell her some surprising news. She didn't know what type of reaction he might give, so she had chosen to keep this under wraps from him until the right moment came along.

"River?" His eyebrows twitch into a frown. Although he and River were both half-humans, he didn't really understand why some secrets became the root to unhappiness for many married people. Whatever she planned to tell him, did make him wonder what could possibly be important enough for her to inform him about.

She helps him to realize the truth for himself, as she takes hold of his hands and slowly guides them to her stomach before laying them over the slight bump she has. The thrilled expression said it all - blown away, overjoyed and speechless.

"We're going to be parents." She confirms, in case he hasn't already put two and two together. "Imagine explaining how I managed getting pregnant and giving birth on a 24 years night on Darillium."

"This is going to make things look very fun." She shot him _I swear, I will confiscate those Sonic Glasses of yours, if you deliberately broadcast our brilliant news to everyone in this restaurant_ look. He quickly senses it isn't worth making a blunder of spilling the beans to fellow guests.

Still he can't take his eyes off her caresses her fine-looking baby bump, so he lightly caresses it with one hand. Mixed emotions were instantly beginning to affect him in more ways than one, especially as he finds himself wiping the odd tear or two away from his right eye. "When did you know, you were pregnant?"

"Well, it certainly didn't happen when I was analyzing my Sonic Screwdriver, which by the way, needs an upgrade. Falling pregnant comes naturally. I'd say I've known for at least two weeks. I can't be 1005 certain. Amy told me, you were over the moon for her, after she gave birth and Rory well, he said you had the most stupidest grin on your face when you saw what a perfect family you were."

"He really said I had a stupid grin?" The Doctor was commonly aware of the fact, his grinning tended to irk one or two of his friends and most of his enemies.

"Yes he did. Well you did wind my father up quite a lot." She laughs upon reflecting on one previous instance.

"My grinning isn't as bad as you may think it is." He insists, he has a smile that lives up to perfection. "Look see" He demonstrates a lighter smile, which promptly makes her hearts mellow.

"Of course it isn't. I love you for being yourself and for making me the most happiest woman on Darillium right now." She adores this charming man for never giving up on her, even if; at first she didn't recognize his latest face.

He can't wipe the current smile he has from his face because she had basically floored him with a few great compliments. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss with each other and it didn't take long for the two of them to get themselves lost in the responsiveness of their memorable kiss. A few inappropriate wolf whistles awake them from these moments of tenderness they blissfully sharing with each other.

"Are they whistling for us or against us?" He shot them a look of curiosity.

"Just ignore them.." She strongly insists without glancing back, in the direction of these certain male guests.

He sees why she's doesn't want him to strike up a conversation with these unruly and badly behaved individuals. So he opts to tell her about one of his great skills. "Just so you know River, I'm natural with babies. I even speak and understand the baby language remarkably well. My talent holds no bounds whenever I'm able to astound them, with my many many comical faces."

"This I really have got to see, just so I know you're not singing your own praises far too much." She cries with so much laughter, as she's all too aware of, how he behaves like during those happiest of moments, they found themselves enjoying most of all.

"I'm no longer a Doctor John Disco show off performer, I'm simply the Cosmic Basil."

"Doctor John Disco and Cosmic Basil, really? I can't tell which one sounds more laughable."

"Ah, no wonder it always sounds wrong whenever I try to say it. I blame my love of Cosmic for confusing me."

"That's not much of a surprise." She laughs. She thinks this is the most she's ever laughed and felt the most comfortable, in the company of the man she loves, her one true husband, The Doctor.

"Right where was I?" He's soon finds he's automatically lost track of his bearings and whatever else he was meaning to tell his beautiful wife.

"Apparently you being such a great expert at speaking the Baby language." She answers for him.

"Well, as I was saying..."

She politely cuts him off, by placing her a finger firmly over his lips. "Seriously will you shut up my love and just get us both out of here and whisk me off on a stroll. I don't think I can stand another near moment of the two of us accidentally making ourselves King and Queen of Darillium."

She takes her finger away and finally allows him to freely mull over his thoughts.

"Well, I've been many things - President of the World was my favorite one of all. Being a king might just be the icing on the cake for me and with you River as Queen, surely you might actually warm to the idea of that too." He tries to inspire her into considering this as a possible idea.

"Absolutely not. You're becoming a father and I'm going to need you concentrating on the importance of this." She hopes he will sit up and take notice of these unfamiliar responsibilities, which he's going to adopt and undertake in the next few months.

"Like I said. I'm sure being a parent, it isn't as bad as it looks. If Amy and Rory could be great parents to you River; I'm sure I will be just as good myself." He assumes parenting will bring out the best from within him.

River admires his honesty yet she asks herself how he will likely cope with the sound of a baby's cry and how there won't be any time for focus on his meditation and his so-called Mind storeroom.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Isn't she beautiful

**The Greatest Night Ever**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 ** _The First Three Years_  
**

The Doctor felt a huge sense of relief, knowing Missy wasn't hanging around on Darillium with him because if she had happened to have put in a last-minute appearance, she would have instantly disliked this place. Plus she will have no doubt resorted to making every effort possible to become a sworn enemy of River or perhaps let bygones be bygones with her dear old friend, going as far as congratulating him on the prospects of fatherhood.

Still as crazy-minded and scheming as she was, she could be a valuable friend whenever he called on her for help against his enemies. One of her main hobbies involving her reveling in such wickedness. She would also clearly crave most of the attention aimed towards her, if any poor wee soul ended up pandering to her many needs, while she would respond with her dancing around before killing anyone who doesn't compliment her.

River and The Doctor had really set up home together now on Darillium. He briefly returns to the TARDIS a month before River was due to give birth, just so he could assemble a baby cot for their child. Of course, she had quietly followed him to make certain, he wasn't planning to embark on a sneaky but quick single-handed adventure without her. What she hadn't counted on, was her giving away her presence and position outside the TARDIS without knowing she had done - the essence of her perfume being the actual reveal for The Doctor, who it didn't take long to figure out, she still couldn't trust him.

He pops his head out from behind the blue doors of his time machine and takes her by surprise. "Oh River there you are. Guess what? I've counted every kick, our daughter or son is making every hour. You know, it's extraordinary how they grows inside a human person. It really does bring it all home to you, what responsibilities you're going to be faced with."

She laughs once she identifies the obvious excitement in his voice, the ridiculously looking grin etched across his lips and his sudden ability of understanding how well babies can communicate with the flutters of your baby kicking.

"So what are you doing in there? Apart from calculating how many kicks, a baby can make 24 hours a day." She asks, as soon as she manages to stop laughing.

"Secret project. No need for you to worry. You'll find out what it is soon enough. Anyway River, seeing as you're here; There's a certain specially reserved table waiting for you and a perfectly comfy chair for you to rest in, for as long as you want to." The Doctor's thoughtful instincts soon took over, as he suggests for her to return back to their reserved table, which he didn't want to see anyone else claiming as theirs.

"The balcony table? Gosh feels like we've had so moments at that table and yet we've got 23 years to experience even more unforgettable moments together." She caresses her baby bump, which she's grown to admire and getting use to having. 6 months into her pregnancy and he took it upon himself to sing to her bump, as his way of bonding with their baby.

"You, balcony table now or else I will take off in my blue box and I'll return with the biggest bunch of flowers and the best baby toys in the universe. So Professor what's it gonna be?" He's quick on the mark, when it comes to him insisting she sits down at their table because he doesn't want her to staying on her feet for too long.

"I hope you're not being too personal with me, Sweetie." She flirts with him, knowing a few tricks of the trade.

The Doctor raises his eyebrow questioningly for a split second before feeling the sudden need to put her straight; the only way he knows how to, in his own amusing manner. "What on earth gave you that idea, all of a sudden? I'm sure the stars themselves will agree, I'm no fake storyteller."

"Handpicking the best flowers for me. You know, I would say that means one or two things; either you want to thwart any chances of me being rocketed away in the arms of Ramone's robot body or even better you've got something marvelous in mind. Whatever it is, I hope you're not intending on keeping me waiting forevermore because you should know, my perfume magic spray can always come in handy on you too." They're getting down to the business of, trading the usual lighthearted and frisky remarks between each other.

The Doctor reckons she won't proceed with her impish threat of changing his appearance with the use of her spray.

"All will be revealed soon enough. Besides Nardole looks like someone who could do with a bit of cheering up as well." He thinks Nardole could do with much-needed company, after he spots the robot body marching round further down the long corridor, with young man looking sad and in need of reassurance and a good old proper chat.

"I haven't spoken to him for a while now. The last thing he asked me was...if I have a boy, am I going to call my child Arnolde?" She reveals to him and they choose the exact same moment to find the funnier side about this potential baby name.

"As long as he or she doesn't grow up, saying Hasta La Vista or I'll be back, over and over again, as if it's some sort of signing off catchphrase." He jokes, knowing he's heard those two annoying phrases from somewhere before.

She leans towards him and kisses him on the cheek, she then pulls back into own her personal space and strokes his cheek. He pauses to gaze at the glowing, smiling face of the woman he loves. "I think you're right by the way. He needs people he knows around him, to make him feel less sad and more like his lovable self again. I always like a simple challenge."

She turns to walk away and goes to make her way down the corridor, while The Doctor is watching on and is busy thinking of something useful to tell her before she ends up disappearing off with her loyal friend. Once he does "River, don't go whispering sweet nothings to Ramone or sending video messages to Stephen Fry."

Her husband really was beginning to push the boat now, with his enviousness and his duty of care for her. Well she was 8 months pregnant and he was only doing what every other half would do, when undertaking responsibilities of support.

"Stephen's too busy for me now and I believe Ramone is actually romancing another of Hydroflax's heads, she's called Leia." She puts his mind to rest, reassuring him she isn't orchestrating any plans to reconcile with any of her former husbands.

"Oh I see." He honestly doesn't know what to properly think or what to even say, to the news of Ramone's rather unusual inward romance. "Have fun with Nardole then." He calls to her, little realizing the delectable tones of his appealing Scottish accent were gaining him a lot of female attention.

River couldn't resist the urge to laugh because he's unintentionally making quite a scene for the two of them. She blows him a kiss and winks her eye at The Doctor, as if to gesture to him, she's read him loud and clear.

 **xxxx**

River didn't like to see a lost soul amongst a huge crowd of people. She could tell Nardole didn't feel like he belonged there in the restaurant. "Nardole, Darillium has everything to offer, other than Alphonse's restaurant. The world is your oyster, you've got a metal body which can take you anywhere in the galaxy. Maybe you could try it out sometime. I'm sure The Doctor will only be too happy enough, to help out with repairing the metal body for you."

"That's really kind of you to offer, Ma'am. However I don't think I'm keen to lose my head again."

"Please I insist Nardole. I know The Doctor well enough to know, how proficient he becomes when he's getting to grips with repairing stuff." She only makes this suggestion, so she can prize her absent husband out from the TARDIS and present him with the suitable task of fixing the techs behind the main part of the robot's chest.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to River, there was unexplained smoke seeping out from within the blue box and her beloved was having a pointless disagreement with the Old Girl because she wouldn't imprint Gallifreyan language on the baby cot, which he's tirelessly constructed and fitted together. The Old Girl made sure she blew her frustrated hot and cold steam, out of each of the six panels controlled discrete functions and from the books stored in the TARDIS' library shelves.

"I task you with doing the simplest of tasks and you have a problem with inscribing Gallifreyan symbols on the baby cot. This doesn't have anything to do with me keying in last-minute co-ordinates, for you to land on that disco planet, which I fancied visiting a few years ago? Well it might go as far as explaining, why you've recently been annoyed with River too." He doesn't shout or lose his cool with the Old Girl, no he's making a sweeping and tolerant statement as he addresses her.

"Fine! I won't rush you into doing this one favour for me, regarding the baby cot. It's up to you, surprise me anytime you fancy doing so." He makes a decent and profound apology

Naturally she can never find any plausible reasons to feel upset with her owner, for what it's worth. Before he almost makes a potential blunder, the TARDIS makes a curious pop sound and then glows a brighter shade of blue. The cloud of smoke finally clears from the two places, where it had originally trickled out from.

Back at the drinks bar, while River was sipping on non alcoholic drinks and Nardole was drinking through the largest drinking straw in the galaxy, The Doctor eventually puts in an welcoming appearance - joining them at the packed bar.

"Pleasure to see you again Nardole." The Time Lord certainly looked reasonably pleased to see how happy the young man had ably become, no thanks to being in the excellent company of River.

"Doctor Song tells me you're quite a dab hand at repairing any mechanical objects, Doctor" Nardole chooses to quiz his Scottish friend, who was only too happy to answer any of the questions, put to him.

"Mostly I can...Although you'll have to pardon my Gallifreyan, if you see me getting nowhere with any of my latest projects."

"What he means is, he swears a lot when he makes the one or two mistakes." River reveals one certain weakness, no one else had known about her other half, the fact she knows and she herself has picked up on a couple of banned words in the Galifreyan language.

"I absolutely I do not...swear." The Doctor pretty much knew he was a terrible swearer but felt he had no actual reason to admit to it.

"I told Nardole, you'd be happy to fix a few of the mechanical problems that Hydroflax's body has."

"Like what?"

"Well...the feet for starters. Once you've fixed them, everything else about fixing the robot should be quite a doddle"

"You've got to be joking me." The look of shock and astonishment on The Doctor's face certainly shows what he's thinking at that moment - River's intentionally threw him in at the deep end, with an impossible challenge and he can't talk himself out of it now, otherwise she will outsmart him even better than ever.

"Oh I'm not joking, Sweetie. You clearly need a part-time hobby and this is the best one for you to take on, at least for up to a week. " She means business to a great extent, as well as having her husband's best interests at heart; well at least she thinks so, with one of his hearts.

"Ma'am, these feet do get rather itchy from time to time. They can never keep themselves at a standstill for more than twenty minutes. Ha I guess it seems like, they've still got a mind of their own." Nardole takes a moment to joke about being stuck in a pickle before an unexpected loud burp from him changes the mood. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." He whimpers and tries not to show too much of his embarrassment, while he apologizes to his two friends.

The Doctor feels he's got no substantial good case in arguing against helping out and so he agrees to take on this temporary task because he knew boredom might soon kick in for him; repairing a few wires and parts of a robot body, how hard could it possibly be?

It had taken an extra week or whatever they liked to call it on Darillium, for the Doctor to carry out restoration on the robot's body and to also prevent himself from being constantly stamped on in the process by the unpredictable attitude of the giant red shiny robot.

"There we go. So what do you think? Not too dramatic is it?" The Doctor asks River, who looks extremely impressed and tempted to seduce him at any given moment.

What The Time Lord had done was re-boost the rocket compartments within the back of the robot's feet and secondly he slightly split through the chest area with his sonic screwdriver, to help the likes of Ramone and other headless occupants to breathe.

"Do you have anything to say River or are you going to leave me looking all curious and confused because you should know, I don't do those looks as well as I use to do with my old faces." He could tell how speechless she must have felt, although he hoped she wasn't well and truly speechless because he would just become more bewildered than her.

"Ohh I could kiss you and make it last for a thousand days." She couldn't contain her utter happiness any longer, her comment left a comforting and cheerful impression on him.

"I'll have to check with the stars and see what they think themselves, with regards to your suggestion."

"And exactly what are you expecting the stars to tell you, Darling?"

"That's for me to find out first and for you to know later. I wouldn't want to go and ruin the momentum."

"Oh I'm sure I'll become capable of knowing sooner than you think."

Nardole hadn't seen a couple like The Doctor and Professor Song flirting outrageously with each other. He wonders whether they've forgotten he's still in the room with them. So he makes himself heard. "Ma'am, Doctor. I've got my own suggestion, I want to share with the two of you. I hope you don't mind what I've got to say."

River gasped in surprise, looking at The Doctor, as if to say _Why didn't you remind me, we weren't alone?_ " The loved up couple had proved how incapable they were of losing track of time, whenever they traded flirtatious glances and playful remarks.

"Don't mind me but I'd say you two should be using that room of yours more often and making good use of it." Nardole had only said this because he knew they deserved to make the most of their very long night together, instead of keeping him company.

The Doctor didn't react as quickly on the uptake as River did, who in fact didn't seem to mind Nardole's cheeky observational comments. When The Doctor manages to finally show the capability of fully following other people's conversations.

"I wish we could, although sadly I'm meant to be taking things easy while I'm pregnant." She explains away to her dear friend.

"I have the greatest duty of care...ever Nardole and let me tell you, I'm going to do everything I can to ensure mistakes will not be made on my watch. I did make one mistake once before but frustratingly enough I really can't remember why that was and who it involved, anyway I'm wittering on and on, my apologizes if I'm boring you Nardole "

"Oh not at all Doctor. You can talk as long as you much as you like, as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't encourage him Nardole, once he gets into his stride, there's no knowing what he might say next. If I knew then, I'd be telling you to cover those ears of yours for a good while." River giggles and she playfully punches her husband's shoulder at the same time.

"Ow ow!" He mutters at first before he resorts to light groaning. " River that was really uncalled for." He behaves like she's in the wrong, when in fact it was the other way around.

"Oh stop behaving like a big baby and help me into one of the nearest medical rooms... I think I'm in labour."

"You're...in labour?" The Doctor asks and repeats the question, much to River's annoyance. Although at times she felt snogging him enough, might benefit in snapping him out of his daydreaming, he succeeds in making those words she first used, far more better than her and almost causing her legs to tremble more than they were already doing.

"Yes, you're about to become a father within the next few minutes." She knows she shouldn't find his innocent worked up and enthusiastic behaviour funny

"Oh! Oh...No more waiting, I'm finally gonna become a father." He flaps his arms excitedly and then he suddenly remembers River's still expecting him to take her to the nearest available medical room as soon as possible.

"Darling, in your own time." She proves laughing is the best medicine, even while she's still going through the pain of the early stages of her labour.

"Sorry...sorry.." He apologizes before taking hold of her hand and leading her out quickly. They leave Nardole to literally take the weight off his feet - the robot body almost flattens a row of nearby tables, as it takes up most of the space in the dining room, upon sitting down.

 **xxxx**

"I can't believe you fainted. Is the sight of a birth, really too much for you to take in?" River asked her husband, who was feeling awkward about the way he passed out, while he was holding River's hand and doing his utmost in supporting his wife. "Luckily Carlton's wife here, managed to wake you up with a decent slap."

Carlton is a Caribbean born doctor and a well known explorer or so he claims to be. His wife, Camille, is an experienced nurse. The Doctor believes, her and River might be destined to become good friends, seeing as the two ladies seem to have plenty in common with each other.

"Congratulations Sir... Madam, you have a baby girl." Carlton was soon congratulating them. He shakes The Doctor's hand and pats him on the back. It's a funny moment to witness for the two women in the room, as the Time Lord tried to make a few unsuccessful attempts to understand the truth behind a simple handshake.

Once he did come to a thankful understanding of the meaning of this, The Doctor's focus then returned back to his wife and his daughter. It was reasonable to see how River would obviously need his absolute attention and she would no doubt give him an earache this time around, if he were to get distracted again.

"I'm sorry about the fainting, River. I honestly don't know what came over me. Time Lords were never able to keep themselves on their feet for long. A Time Lord's weakness can be the sight of seeing blood." He reveals, his timing perhaps a little too late and surprising River in the process.

"Talk about bad timing Darling." River couldn't contain her laughter any longer and she just starts laughing delectably out of nowhere. Her laughter leaves a warm fuzzy feeling within The Doctor's body.

"I never quite get things right. Must because of these eyebrows of mine,keep attacking some of my best thoughts. Can you blame me?" He doesn't hold back from owning up and telling her the truth behind why his eyebrows were one of his notorious features.

River was already a natural with her own motherly instincts, well she had Amy to thank for that because of how she had gotten to know her throughout her teenage years and as a young adult, while she and Rory were traveling in the TARDIS with The Doctor. "I can never blame you. Anyway you've got your paternal duties to think about now and we've got a few important decisions to make between each other."

"Like which ones?" He asks her, even though he knows there's likely to be one or two important decisions they would need to make in due course between themselves.

"Well...um...like the two of us, for a start hopefully agreeing with each other on an appropriate name for our daughter." River insists on them taking turns on suggesting a few names. Which shouldn't actually be too difficult, so she thought.

"Names? this should be fun. You'll be better at doing that than me."

"Oh really and why have you suddenly come to this conclusion?"

"Because I called Strax, Drax once and Jenny, Wendy."

"Big deal." His sudden confession to getting names mixed up, didn't seem to bother River whatsoever.

"So you won't mind if I get a few more names mixed up then?"

"Well if you think I'm going to make a song and dance about mixing up names, then I'm very sorry to disappoint you. I've made that same mistake myself once or twice before." In contrast River soon admitted herself to being exactly in the same boat as him.

The Doctor looked surprised to learn of the previous and similar mistakes she had made around people. All is forgotten within a matter of moments, in the view of the fact - he couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful baby girl being cradled by River. "Can I hold her?"

"You don't need to ask." River genuinely adores and admires his attempts at becoming upfront and truthful. Camille a novelist as well as being a nurse, was currently occupying the corner of the room, looked in the direction of where her husband was and silently gestures that they should probably leave The Doctor and River alone in the medical room together - which they unhesitatingly did straight away.

"Nothing wrong with waiting for confirmation." The Doctor isn't afraid to admit he enjoys seeking reassurance, even if he wasn't always in the picture about certain matters.

Before long The Doctor was connecting very well with his daughter, much to River's obvious delight. He didn't have no reason at all to worry himself silly about bonding with his daughter. He's an outright natural, he's embracing her correctly like any new father would do in a heartfelt moment like the one he was having there and then.

"She's amazing River. She's definitely got your eyes and my cheeks...and your nose. One question...well two questions. How long does it take for a baby to laugh and how long would it take for them to say their first word?" God knows how his mind was properly working. Still nothing hadn't changed about him, the fact he's still full of admiration and wonder. Also the many questions he seemingly likes asking her, were becoming quite frankly and amusing to say the least.

"What?" She asks. "Tell me, has time travel played a blinder on you recently? You know before Nardole helped to bring us back together, without even knowing he had helped to do this." She's curious to know why he isn't quite himself; despite the fact he's clearly giving the strong impression, he's looking forward to the prospects of fatherhood.

"Judging from the look you're giving me, I'd say you don't actually know either." He tries not to possibly frustrate River, with his comments.

"So have you got any names in mind? or will the two of us, be opting for _a who picks a name of a hat draw_ instead?" She innocently jokes with him, hoping he might somehow feel encouraged to mull over any potential girls names.

"I don't know. Well the only thing I do know is, I've always had a liking for a few names like Sammy, Peri, Emiiia, Catriona...what do you reckon?" He suggests a couple of good girls names for their newborn daughter.

"Amelia...Emilia...Emilia it is then." River seemed perfectly fine with that certain name, seeing as it was pronounced like her mother's full first name but spelled differently.

"Hello Emilia Song." The Doctor says as he speaks to and interacts with his daughter for the first time, who wiggles her tiny toes around. He was even resorting to pulling funny faces and the baby wasn't afraid of them at all.

"You do know, your eyebrows are probably what's making Emiilia chuckle." River quips, while she's paying close attention to what was happening right in front of her. The Doctor behaving rather normal and not making any kind of fuss whatsoever, as he's protectively holding Emilia in his arms.

"You picked Emilia because you still miss your mother, don't you?" It wasn't too challenging to acknowledge how River must be feeling, knowing Amy and Rory weren't there with them, to meet their granddaughter.

"Of course I do. I tried to set co-ordinates on my

"Yes I do." She responds, with profound sadness.

"If it helps, I miss her too. Rory, who knows what he would think of my face. I guess if he was here now, he would think I'm a rubbish liar and that I've done something terrible to my former self." The Doctor does his finest to raise her spirits and to put a well deserved smile on her face.

"Plus my father would probably go as far as punching you too." River teases him, what the consequences were likely to have happened, if Rory and Amy were still around.

"Believe me, I've already found myself on the receiving end of one of Rory's punches, which certainly taught me a lesson in, how not to anger Rory Williams by winding him up about his love life." The Doctor tells her.

"Yes he told me about that one, can't say I was surprised once I heard every detail." She gladly found the funnier side of their latest conversation.

"Okay...okay no need to embarrass me even more, especially in front of Emilia. God knows what she's heard us talking about." His look of awkwardness is particularly hilarious to observe because his eyes were huger than normal and his cheeks were almost the same color as his maroon silky coat. River studies her husband's body language further before she soon expresses her thoughts on how she's having an enjoyable liking for his embarrassment.

"I never expected you to get embarrassed so quickly. Well the next few years are certainly well and truly going to be fascinating." She teases him tantalizingly, much to the secret enjoyment he was holding onto within him.

"Yes they are. Just promise me you won't get carried away with making the most of time here, by launching yourself at me every five minutes because it's likely that would add up to about a billion times in total, if you keep count of how many times you end up doing this." The Doctor doesn't mind the attention she gives him, however he didn't want it to happen too often.

"We'll see." She stays somewhat mute and tight-lipped on what ideas she has in mind for the two of them and for what type of nursery room, she would like for Emilia.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **All Reviews are welcome**

The next chapter will include a few years jump, half way through it. Charting The Doctor and River's desire for a one-off family adventure together.


	4. Jack of the Pack

**The Greatest Night Ever**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 ** _The First Three Years_  
**

The landscape of Darillium was constantly taking shape ever since the day The Doctor and River had set foot within Alphonse's restaurant. The couple were in the middle of another of their witty and playful conversations. "Give over, it's nothing like a mini London outside. I'd say it's more or less like Space London but without all of the famous landmarks like The Shard and Big Ben."

"You say you don't like London but it's so obvious you so do." River gleefully proceeds in teasing The Doctor just that little bit more.

"Uhm, wait just a minute. You told me once you would happily choose Luna over most of the world cities on Earth." He recalls, proving how well his memory can handle remembering most of their past conversations.

"Says the man, who crash landed the TARDIS into the River Thames during an outside live broadcast of This Morning." She reminds him, sometimes he isn't quite the Bright Spark he assumes he is. Occasionally getting them into heaps of trouble because of one or two of his careless choices he makes.

"That really wasn't my fault. The Old Girl became out of control and so she decided to take matters into her own hands, by landing in the River Thames. You were there, surely you didn't forget about me, telling her off?" He protests his innocence, knowing he's being wrongly accused of mistreating his beloved TARDIS.

"No I didn't. I assumed you were intentionally making one of your pointless attempts to make me jealous, by dabbling in a ridiculous flirting game with the TARDIS and then somehow it had got out of hand, just before you crashed your TARDIS into the water." Okay, perhaps she wasn't too in the know regarding the reason why the blue box had ended up in London's most famous river.

"She tricked me and played me for a fool. I would never flirt with her in front of you River. I give you my word, hand on hearts et cetera, et cetera..." He leisurely paces around the room, thinking long and hard for a change.

"Nardole told me once, when you grumpily greeted him with holographic antlers, you then chose to rudely leave him standing in the cold. He heard you voicing your disappointment at being given the antlers. Oh I wish I was there, to see this for myself." She laughs out loud, which set Emilia off crying.

The Doctor carefully picks her up from the baby cot and holds her in his arms. He's certainly showing how well, he's adjusting to the responsibilities of what parenthood truly meant.

"Whatever you do, don't bob your head around like an overexcited puppy." She tries to persuade that wouldn't be a clever idea.

"My head most certainly does not bob or nod like an overexcited puppy. Honestly River, this feels as if you're treating me as one of your mischievous hobbies" It isn't difficult for him to work out, how she's taking great pleasure in thwarting any ideas he has of exploring the Darillium alone.

"Hush now." She attempts to shush him, by trailing the middle finger of her right hand, along those superb-looking lips of his.

"Tell me, what are you really planning River, within that unpredictable mind of yours? A trip back to Earth? A rendezvous for the two of us on one of the most romantic planets, while we leave Emilia with one of the best nannies in the galaxy." The Doctor refuses to stay quiet, knowing he never takes being advised to keep silent, too lightly.

"What part of hush didn't you understand, my dear?" She asks, while he walks back over to where the cot is - alongside the bed, on the left hand side. She doesn't take her eyes off for one minute, especially when he places their daughter back in the cot and tucks the tiny blanket half way over her, he double checks to make sure the blanket is loose enough.

He throws her a _"Oh now you want me to speak."_ look.

"Hmm... let me think...nothing." He answers. Well he did fancy having some fun of his own with her, seeing as she was having way too much fun, at his expense. "I know you too well River. You're longing for another adventure away from here, so far away. I swear I've definitely seen that familiar look in your eyes before; the one which gives you away every time because you know your love for adventure and for me are roughly about the same as each other." He draws his hands up towards her, placing them on either side of her face.

The immensely passionate and tender look he gave with those extraordinary eyes of his, made her weak at the knees. River finds herself forever entranced by him and completely in love with him, more so than ever before. She knows, she loved his former self and the eccentricity he brought to the table however with this newer him, she was discovering a greater and romantic side of him, which she found herself blissfully worshiping.

"You should take that jacket off of yours." She suggests.

"Why?" He sees no problem with permanently wearing it.

"Because you've worn it for too long and it's time you should consider losing a few clothes as well." She implies purposefully.

"I can't say whether I think you're mad, too impatient or you fantasize about me around-the-clock." The Doctor feels openly flattered by the attention she's providing him with.

"Excuse me, did you just say, you think I must be mad?" She fakes her surprise and unsurprisingly she goes to work on bewitching him once more.

"I wouldn't say you were mad. River, not all. My face doesn't lie, at least I think it doesn't lie. Then again, I know I was telling the truth about whether I thought, you were fantasizing about me when my back's turned. Turns out I was right to assume." He strides past her, while he's telling her this.

The Doctor's heading towards into the bathroom, as his back turned to her; he doesn't pick up on the fact she's not sitting on the edge of the bed and how she's now smartly tiptoeing up behind him, with new but all too familiar intentions in mind.

She wraps her arms securely around him and comfortably snuggles him from behind. "Just so you know, I'm not letting you get away from me too easily."

"You're practically glued to me, which doesn't exactly come as much as surprise for me. Loving wife showing how ridiculously in love she is." A side smile forms itself across his exquisite and firm lips which was surprisingly overlooked by her.

"So. I hope you're not making me out to be someone with an addiction to passion...because guess what? You're quite right to assume the worst." Soon enough she sees a reflection of his "Pfft" expression in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't hold back her laughter, once her eyes had accurately singled this out.

"Me, assuming the worst, that's very unlike me. No a Time Lord does not fear pledges nor responsibilities River. You know what a Time Lord like me does instead. I keep good memories locked inside my mind and remember the reasons for why I was first attracted to you." Once he frees himself from her embrace, The Doctor turns round to face River, his eyes looking deeply into her eyes.

"That's rather sweet of you to say." She's touched by his honesty and his imperative need to definitively clear the air between the two of them. "If this is your way of telling me you love me, there's no need to tell me because I already know. Your eyes give away all of the clues. Doesn't take a genius to know or for them to be able to work out, what those eyes of yours are sometimes referring to, when you don't speak a single word."

"Here we are; the two of us prepping ourselves, all in the good name of romance and appreciation. Two things I couldn't related myself with, until you came back into my life, thanks to Nardole." He's more than happy to help with jogging her memory and sharing more of his insightful thoughts. She's grateful for his additional assistance however right now she's too busy wishing he might finally shut up and very much keeping her fingers crossed, of the fact he actually wants to make love to her.

"Hush Hush, my love." She leaves him standing alone; to watch her waltz around to the other side of the bed; before she crawls onto it, right in front of him. River's making her intentions known and before long she inevitably succeeds in gaining his attention with them, she even goes as far as leaving him hot under the collar and breathless.

"Is it just me or is it wee too hot in here? Oh oh..." The Doctor's clearly thriving on the attention being flourished upon him, which is making feel him like one of the historical Greek Gods. He doesn't see the point of standing around like a monument and so he shrugs off his jacket and leaves on the back of a wooden chair in the corner of the room.

"You're not wrong." She smirks knowingly and then makes a long awaited move on him, her hands tugged at both of his sleeves and within moments she was guiding him over towards her.

Once she has him exactly where she wants, he shares one last thought with her. "Just so you know, I was already fine with making my own way over to you. You certainly know how to ruin someone's plans well River."

"I should say the same about you. Please tell me you haven't forgotten the time, you almost got us in heaps of trouble; that time when we found ourselves stuck in a Nebraskan Walmart in 1985 with Autons and we got chased by them. You almost made the mistake of letting one enter the TARDIS. No wonder she kicked up a storm with you, when one of the Autons arm got trapped in the doorway."

"What was I to do? Make good use of it as a cricket or a baseball bat, if the both of us had ended up having to defend ourselves against more Autons. The TARDIS has never been a fan of me making a few mistakes. The Old Girl certainly put me in my place, once she got the the two of us out of harm's way, in the nick of time."

"Yes she did." River agrees. Seeing as nothing needed to be said regarding their previous thrill-seeking adventure. She chooses the current moment of silence to reveal, she plans on using her magic appearance spray, which she's clutching in her right hand.

"Oh come onn!, this just means you're cheating, by using your fancy spray." The Doctor says, as soon as she waves it around in front of his eyes. His eyes dart back and forth, the smoothness of his cheeks blush and glow ever so brightly.

"Me cheating with a sprinkle of my fancy spray, that's hardly my aim anymore Darling, whenever I seize the chance of enticing you. As a matter of fact, I was considering another intention...trying it on you." She's clever perhaps too clever for The Doctor's liking. Still he's not one to contemplate doing a runner because she wanted to try out her spray on him.

"Now if you will please stop jiggling around, as if you're performing the Riverdance, while you're lying sideways. Just lie back and relax." She recommends he ought to follow her instructions otherwise she will plot some form of revenge on him.

"Fine." The Doctor budges over to her side of the bed before he eventually lays back, with his long legs stretched out flat on the bed's mattress. She couldn't tell what was happening in that highbrow mind of his, one minute he was up for anything and then the next minute, he's behaving like a grumpy individual.

She gets up off the bed and quickly sprays directly above him; her spray leaves an eye-catching effect upon both of them.

The Doctor didn't dare to look, so he chose to close his eyes. River on the other hand, didn't feel she should because she wanted to witness for herself, how well her spray would work on a Time Lord.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy-cat. Let's just say,you've nothing to feel worried about because my spray seems to have worked an absolute treat on you."

"Why do I suddenly feel exposed?" He asks.

"Open your eyes and you will soon see the answer for yourself." She hints with a satisfying smile. He trusts her completely but then again, a tiny part of him isn't sure he likes that tone in her voice - the one which means, she's taking more control than him. He hopes he can find a unique way of getting the upper hand over her. His lashes flicker out as he slowly opens his eyes to the beautiful and breathtaking surroundings of Darillium and River's gorgeous eyes gazing down at him.

She too, marvels at the sight of her husband's new body sprawled out on their bed; his unshaven face stood out as one of his sexy features, as well as the fact he was naked.

"River! You didn't say anything about undressing me with your spray." The volume of The Doctor's Scottish voice notched up a level. She also found the sound of his voice pretty enjoyable to listen to and his accent an overpowering turn on for her.

"Why do you think I told you to lie back and relax?" She lets out a brief sigh of frustration. Despite this, she's keen not to allow any stumbling blocks get in her way this time. No more will The Doctor drag a lustful moment out with his ability to talk over and over again..

"River I'm sorry if I'm boring you..." She clambers back onto the bed and lies herself closely alongside him. Soon enough, she manages to silence him with a gentle kiss and then roll him onto his back. As this was their first proper kiss in a few months, their lips still fitted perfectly and as confidence quickly grew within The Doctor, he wasn't afraid anymore of restraining himself from expressing his love for her.

While they shared their latest of many kisses, he scoops her up in his arms and takes extra care as he lowers her down to rest across his stomach and bare chest. For over 18 months, The Doctor had stuck to his promise; he hadn't once come close to going back on his word, which astonished and delighted her because this was so unlike him, to not feel tempted to head off in his TARDIS for a brief adventure. His left and right thumbs trace circles around both of her cheeks and his fingers draw themselves across either side of her neck.

The thought of spending 24 years together felt better than ever. They had even gone as far as bringing out the best with each other, just by being love and honest as any married couple could be around one another, whilst in a crowded environment.

As the sexual chemistry between them became hotter than an overactive volcano, the kisses grew deeper and more intense between the Time Lord and his Professor wife. River sinks down closer to him, her nose merely inches away from his and her hands skillfully move across his chest and arms. She felt one of his hands coming up into her hair before it tenderly cupped the back of her head. The Doctor may have still feel relatively new to her but she was sure relishing the touch of his soft lips tending to her lips, her cheeks and now along both the tops of her shoulders. He was maturing greatly more so than his former younger self. From the looks of adoration which he's always giving her; she could tell from his body language, it was never always about the flirting with this new him, no it was something which had beautifully blossomed from within his two hearts.

"You're such a charmer, Sweetie. Tell me, at which point did you learn the tricks of the trades of setting my pulse racing and driving me wild?"

"Oh there was no need for me to pick up the skills of that. Like an old traditional sayiong goes ' _Absence makes the heart grow fonder'._ A saying I was taught once, thanks to an old friend of mine." _  
_

Next she undoes the buttons of her dark blue blouse and once her arms are free from the shirt, she tosses it to one side. He chips in with helping to unfasten her bra, popping the two buttons of it's strap in the process. Her breasts are soon revealed in all their glory but are then pressed up against him, as he seizes the chance to flip her over and lay her head back against the pillows.

He undresses her completely, freeing her off her underwear, tights and shoes. The Doctor then takes a couple of moments to admire the radiance of River's beauty which just mesmerizes him completely and that fabulous affectionate smile of hers. He tilts his head slightly to the left and after that to the right. One fact he knows about the woman he loves was - never take your eyes off River, the woman was competent enough to turn the tables on you in a flash, by ensuring most of their romantic dates ended with one of them handcuffed to the bed which resulted in him being the one who found himself being handcuffed.

He gently trails his fingers, using them to stroke her delicate skin as well as her perfect, suntanned cheeks. The two of them are unsurprisingly lost for words and their gazes instantly locked together for more longer than they'd actually anticipated. Seeing how much The Doctor's besotted with her, River feels he's understandably getting too distracted by the love she showers him with. She needs him to concentrate on making love to her. By god he really was mad about her, still she finds the attention she's getting from him very flattering.

"Earth to Planet Sweetie! I need you right now." She whispers in his ear. Surely the message will get through to him, in next to no time.

"My apologies River. Right where were again?" He questions her. He tries to pretend he doesn't have the faintest of clues, as to what was going on between them before his mind began racing with excitement and his thoughts evaporated.

"This is most certainly no time to fake a memory lapse." She knows an innocent lie when she sees one. River holds The Doctor, as the couple burst out in hysterical fits of laughter. Besides the laughter, she also willingly responds by slapping his lower back with her hand and pinching his bum. His wife's frolicsome behaviour doesn't surprise him as much as he thought could. The Time Lord was now becoming comfortable with how she behaved around him, especially in the bedroom.

"I knew you would laugh, that's why I knew I had to tell you a lie. I find it's always well worth testing you to the point of frustration. Plus it's quite a fun and handy test for me to try out on you." He admits to his guilt and fully prepares to face his punishment.

"ls that so?" She pulls him down to her and soon she digs her left toes into the back of his calf muscle.

"Ow!" The Doctor tends to his sore calf muscle and gazes down at River, giving a _now that was uncalled_ look. Underestimating her was perhaps a wrong choice to opt for, given how she likes to give as good as she can against him.

Within a matter of minutes, they clung to each other as if this might end up becoming one of the last times they made love. The extent of The Doctor's love for her poured out so amorously, which urged him on as he tries everything he can to keep his inner emotions in check. This woman thought she knew the answers to every question in the 'Book of Love', yet she had absolutely no clue as to how much of a tremendous impact she was clearly having on him. He felt her hands softly drifting over his back; her nails were scratching his skin while he was picking up the pace, pounding into her as much as his body was able to do so, deeply filling her.

The Doctor's eyes half-lidded and languid, still had the ability to focus on her, he could see her shoulders shining in the moonlight and her cheeks blush. She matched his movements and pulled him tightly with both her legs. They rocked gently together back and forth. She emits a gasp, when pulls himself out and pushes into her again and then repeats the action, god knows how many times. She can hear him letting out a hoarse moan.

Sometime later, River is resting her head on his chest while The Doctor tries to think of something informative and funny to tell her. Only when that very moment arrives, River beats him to it and reveals certain observational thoughts she wanted to share with him.

"Don't tell me? You're listening to the many beats of my hearts again, aren't you River? They always bear the brunt of pain, regeneration and suffering but on the other hand the two of them feel so much better when we both express our love. Like feeling music healing your soul." The Doctor proclaims, he gives her a side grin in that charming and goofy way he enjoys doing so.

"I don't think I've never you seen look so enthusiastic before. Maybe I was wrong to look up on those stories that suggest this might turn out to be our last night together. Last chance for you to explain yourself, just in case there's a chance you've not been entirely honest with me; Are you in fact going to tell me otherwise and confirm I was right in the first place? "

The Doctor's smile fades to some extent. Still he's not one to let another happy ending dampen his spirits, he wants to go to great lengths to show he isn't willing to accept a future without her, while knowing one of the stories surrounding their last night together on Darillium was essentially true. Right now all he longs for is, to protect her and Emilia from the harsh reality of what was to come and for him and River to bring their daughter up in an unharmed environment.

"Your problem River is, you fancy the chances of breaking your Spoiler rules because you haven't behaved like a rule-breaker before, one who wants to know what the future holds. I just don't want to see you breaking them. Look at I've broken a few one too many in my time and I've come to regret making the mistake of thinking I was so right, when in fact I was so wrong."

"Darling, I don't know else what to say. You've actually left me speechless, even better than that time you did, you know when you won me the biggest Magnus crystal in a game of Solitaire against Strax, a Haemovore and an Auton Roman friend of my father's." River's undeniable joy was very easy to pick up on. She finds herself putting every last bit of faith and trust within him. She's the happiest she's felt in many years because they had rekindled their love, plenty of times since their arrival on this beautiful planet.

The Doctor gazes proudly at her and decides to reward her with a soft kiss to her two hands. He knows it's highly likely she might expecting more than just a sweet, loving kiss being placed across her fingers.

"As soon as Strax took it so serious enough, I thought he would end up landing the three of us in a whole of trouble. You know what our small Potato head shaped friend can be like, he'll spar for fight with anyone who doesn't think he's worthy of beating them in a game of Poker or Solitaire. Thank goodness we escaped before The Cybermen showed up, just like the Haemovore predicted."

The Doctor knotted his fingers with hers before lifting them to his lips and brushes a kiss across the one he's holding and her other fingers as well. He was such a smooth talker; her husband, intentionally flattering and intriguing her with many of his

"Tell me, how is Strax now?" She hadn't heard news of him lately, well for her in her current timeline, it was around 150 years since she had last seen him - drinking a criminal under the table and masterminding hers, The Doctor's and his escape from the planet Baltazar.

"I time traveled back to see him, bearing a present I thought he might like and guess what he wasn't staying with Vastra and Jenny. He's gone back to his roots on a temporary basis. He received a distress signal that his people were facing an impending war from outsiders. Apparently the Sontarans don't happen to hold a grudge against Time Lords anymore. By now he could be a President or Lord of Sontar."

"Good for Strax." River concludes.

The Doctor had something he wanted to ask his wife. "River, there's a rumour going around, someone's here on Darillium looking for you. Not one of your husbands I hope." The Doctor dislikes the possible thought of someone coming between him and River. He just prays she doesn't leave him for one of her many husbands.

" No one knows we're here. My husbands are part of my past. You're my future, from now until god forbid, the time comes for the two of us to say goodbye to each other." She reassures him, he has nothing at all to worry about. Little does she know, that actual goodbye may come sooner than she thinks.

"Well, who could it be then?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. For once, I'm not in the know. "

The Doctor climbs out of the bed first. River who has now propped herself up on the pillow, smiles knowingly and with delight as she gets to see a glimpse of him full frontal, while he's wandering around the bedroom, retrieving a few clothes. Her eyes are fixed squarely between his upper thighs, his splendid erection and his gorgeous well-toned torso.

"River, stop staring at me. I know you're staring. Can't those eyes of yours find themselves a new hobby to admire." The Doctor hadn't had this much attention lavished on him since his very earlier days in this new body of his; _one time he had an embarrassing encounter with a can-can dancer in Paris in 1912, who tried to get him involved in a saucy, cheeky routine inside the Moulin Rouge. Thank goodness for the TARDIS being parked up around the back of the world famous nightclub. The Doctor had created a diversion amongst smartly got himself out of there at the last minute, in just his underwear, his question mark drawers on full display and earning him a few wolf whistles from potential female admirers. He was able to push home the main lever on the console, getting himself out of 1912 before trouble threatened to delay his time traveling journeys._

"Well excuse me, I have a right to feast my eyes on every part of you." She believes he's just not too fond of the very thought of him being watched all the time. She loosens the bed sheet and duvet which both covered her cleavage.

"Of course I don't have a problem with you, getting a satisfying glimpse of me but not while I'm discussing with myself, what jacket I should wear..." He grins, this doesn't last long because he notices her looking extremely baffled. "Sorry I'm not making any sense am I?"

The Doctor soon swaps his maroon velvet coat and other clothes for, a dark purple silk shirt, tartan trousers, blue waistcoat, his Crombie coat along with his Doc Martens.

"You're making perfect sense to me. Well talking in riddles is one of your best hobbies afterall. One you've had for god knows how long, from what I've seen. Also one which I'm surprised you've only just acknowledged right at this moment. " She was happy to point out of one of his best and one of her favourite hobbies.

"Speaking of hobbies, yours are longer than the credits of a Hollywood movie." A knowing smile plays on his lips, as he decides to have some of his own fun with her.

"I can assure you, they're absolutely not." River denies his claim and wastes no time in giving him a playful punch in the left shoulder, the exact moment he leans in for a kiss.

The Doctor casually nods his head and smiles again only to himself, as if to say he had pulled off a worthy comeback statement.

 **xxxx**

Two years later, The Doctor and River were taking Emilia for a walk around the restaurant's family surroundings. The Doctor is now sporting a fully-grown beard. He had overheard more rumours about the person who was meant to be searching for River. The chap was American, a charmer and a clever time traveller. Perhaps it may in fact be a future version of himself. Oh the horror, if it does turn out he's right. He's not sure, he likes the fact of possibly picking up an American accent and being a charmer around women, further into his future timeline.

River quickly picks up on his self-conscious body language.

"What's the matter?"

"Maybe I'm this mysterious visitor, I keep hearing everyone talking about."

"You can't meet yourself. The consequences would be catastrophic if you did."

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I don't want to end up making the mistake of doing so, especially if I don't know what I look like in the future.."

"Why don't I keep a look out for him instead?"

"No because he, the future for me might have an advantage over the both of us. Who knows maybe the future me might be a 5,000 years older than I am now and it might prove too risky." The Doctor felt a chance encounter between his much older self and River, was one meeting that needed avoiding at all cost. She couldn't discover her imminent fate at the library just yet.

"Fine I won't bother then."

"Why do I get the feeling, you're not going to stick your promise."

River suddenly laughs off his remark. She can tell he's worried she might want to seduce the future him, when the opportunity arises. Emilia soon wanders over to a children's activity party, The Doctor dashes after his daughter as she's holding onto his hand more than she is with her mother's hand.

"Emilia! Don't run too fast. Daddy's feet aren't quick as your tiny ones." His daughter sees a cushy miniature dolphin she likes and goes to pick it up off a table. This happened to be the first time Emilia had shown some enthusiasm for wanting to own cushy toys. The Doctor looks over towards River, hoping she would intervene and help him with talking Emilia into not taking another child's toy, she didn't. She thought he was better at taking care of matters himself in this amusing situation.

"Daddy... daddy I want a toy. I want a dolphin...please...please." Emilia's little hands tugs on the side of his trousers. Her father looks stumped with what answer he could provide her with. His daughter was nearly 2 years old and not surprisingly she was pressing her father to purchase one of these as a gift for her.

River watched from the furthest doorway and laughed fondly every few minutes; as The Doctor kept glancing over at her, begging her to help him out, with one of his many attempted persuasive looks.

While she was busy laughing and making faces at her husband, River had gained the attention of one familiar individual, who slowly approaches her while her back is currently turned.

"Well if it isn't Professor River Song. I've heard so many fascinating stories about you and your adventures with an old friend of mine.'"

"Who wants to know?" River is taken aback. Normally she didn't like an unexpected surprise being sprung on her, particularly when someone chose to greet her without showing their face first. She quickly turns to face this person.

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness, Ma'am."

River had never met Captain Jack Harkness before. She'd had certainly known of him, from many of the stories about him, described by The Doctor. She noted that, The Captain was a good-looking individual and an outrageous flirter. She could see the two of them forming a formidable friendship.

"The guy who owns this restaurant told me, you and The Doctor arrived here, a picture of happiness together around about 18 months ago. So where is he? Where's The Doctor? Is he around somewhere? and when did you get married?" Jack asks, showing he likes to ask as many questions as possible. He like River hadn't recognized the Time Lord's latest regeneration straight away.

"I think I will allow you to figure this one out for yourself, Captain." A shrewd smile plays across her lips.

"Why?"

"Because this might take you a while to work out which one of these people is him, in that room I'm looking at."

"The Doctor is one of them." Jack looked surprised to learn of this fact. "So he must have regenerated again?"

"Yes he has. To cut a long story short; I was previously and under false pretenses married to a man named King Hydroflax, who possessed a diamond known as the Halassi Androvar. I sent for a surgeon to help me with retrieving the diamond from inside his head. So The Doctor shows up, after a mistaken identity which led me to believe he was this surgeon. He tried everything to reveal his identity to me but of course I was stupidly preoccupied with my mission to defeat King Hydroflax and to retrieve the diamond. The mission was a great success, no thanks to his robot body turning on him and blasting his head into dark grey dust. So here I am, telling a Maitre'd how I love The Doctor, how he doesn't love me and how he was not stupid enough or sentimental enough and certainly not in love enough to finding himself standing in this fine mess with me. How wrong I was, when he eventually revealed his identity to me, he'd been standing there all along, alongside me. I can't tell how happy I was to know he was there with me."

"He never gave up on you. That doesn't surprise me." Jack smiles at her.

"Captain, shouldn't you be playing _Spot The Doctor_." River shakes her head and lets out a sigh.

"Oh right." Jack's laugh is effervescent and strong. Once he finally finds himself all laughed out, he seeks to learn which one of the five male individuals in the opposite room (from where he and River were stood facing) was The Doctor.

The Doctor himself had spotted Jack standing next to River. Just what on earth was his old friend doing on Darillium? Unless he was taking a much needed break from saving the world. He itches his beard and places his hand on hip, a grin forms across his mouth, as soon as Jack starts smiling and opens his arms out for a welcoming hug.

"Doctor is that really you? You look even older than me." Jack expresses great surprise upon seeing his Time Lord friend's new older face.

"And you still look as American as ever Captain." The Doctor remarks. He's not sure whether he approves of Jack's latest coat - a navy padded duffle coat and silk trousers.

Still the two comrades eventually hug, Jack practically gives The Doctor a few pats on the back and a bear hug, which makes The Doctor smile with amusement as he pulls away after a few minutes.

"So what are you really doing here Jack? have you chosen to sample a 24 years night on Darillium for yourself or are you still saving lives on earth in my absence?" The Doctor questions him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like what I have to tell you." Jack hints to him, he's probably going to have an worrying or bad reaction, with the troublesome news he's come to deliver to both River and The Doctor.

"By that you mean, there's a threat elsewhere in the Galaxy. My assistance is urgently required on Earth." The Doctor is barely half right with his last-minute theory.

"Close enough. The Easter Bunny's actually an alien. You see, it's been leaving Easter eggs throughout the world but they're not any normal eggs, they hatch with aliens inside them."

"What kind?" The Doctor asks.

"Baby Daleks before they become adult Daleks. Someone obviously wants Daleks to live amongst humans or worse they want to see the start of a Dalek population on Earth."

River is now holding onto her daughter's hand, as she reacts to what Jack had just told her. The Doctor was certainly left stunned by this news.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Not Everything You Read is True

**The Greatest Night Ever**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 ** _The First Three Years_  
**

The Doctor was actually torn for once, over what right thing he should do. Darillium was meant to be their happy ever after for the next 20+ years and yet Earth was facing incredible danger.

"We can't just leave Darillium because the Easter Bunny's an evil alien all of a sudden and who's chosen to be Davros' apprentice"

"You and Jack should go. I'll stay here with Emilia. Just promise me, you'll be back as soon as possible. Darling….."

 _Jack lightheartedly mimics River's Darling comment, while she has her back turned on him for a second time._ She's busy addressing her husband, hoping he knows the answer to an important question she was ready to ask him.

"If you take a trip away from Darillium, how long does it last for?" She's only worried their happy ending might end sooner than she thinks. So it doesn't come as any surprise; to see how she's seeking plenty of reassurance from him; that he's not going to suddenly get himself and Jack trapped somewhere on Earth, thanks to them walking into one of his enemies' traps.

"Oh as far as I know it's around three years. I won't regenerate on you, if that's what you're thinking. This face of mine is staying for as long as it likes." The Doctor looks perhaps too full of confidence, while still making unsuccessful attempts to convince himself, he should go with Jack.

"You know what, maybe I shouldn't have shown up. Me and my team could have handled this threat ourselves." The timing of Jack's announcement with regards to him having a loyal team, certainly raises one or two eyebrows.

"You still have a team?" The Doctor is surprised to learn of this fact. He hadn't known Jack had reformed Torchwood.

Jack has so much he wants to tell his dear friends but decides to hold back from making the effort from fully doing so. He was still a man of mystery. "Yes I do. Right now, we're based in New York 1940 and London in 2016. New York's like a scene from War of the Worlds, everytime it's hit by a warning threat from some of our various enemies"

"Oh and which era we're you hoping teleport the both of us to. The TARDIS is redecorating herself at the moment, so I wouldn't persuade her into letting you take control of her."

"What's rattled your cage, Doctor?"

"Look I'm not sure I can return back to Earth, Jack. I belong here with my family."

"Go. If it means me and Emilia being apart from you for three years, it's not a problem with me." She thinks he should, even though she doesn't honestly want him to do so.

"River...No. We deserve the best night of our life, after everything we faced together. I can't go abandoning you, making you think I'm not facing up to my responsibilities as a husband and a father. " He knew his hearts well and truly belonged on Darillium.

Jack seems to change his tune when he sees how The Doctor doesn't want to leave his family alone without him. He sends a secret message via his wristwatch presumably to his present-day Torchwood team.

"Okay, I might not have been entirely truthful with you both. My team actually has enough technology to destroy every life-growing Dalek before they form themselves into their casings. Doctor, we needed you because of your war speech against the Zygons. I know you're capable of holding your ground and making anyone who threatens war on humans, re-question their intentions "

"I'm not mostly one for begging" River smirks once she hears this comment, her instincts tell her, he's lying through his teeth to Jack about this claim of him. "but please, if you're planning on saving millions of lives, just promise me you won't make the same mistake Kate Stewart almost did."

"Doctor, I've got the best track record ever, of any time traveler. You don't need to worry about me making mistakes because I won't be making any. I just sent a message to my team in New York, to freeze every ground surface on the US." Jack knows The Doctor doesn't actually have to leave Darillium altogether, all he has to do is project a hologram of himself and beam his broadcast to Davros, Easter Bunny or whoever else has aligned themselves in league with the Daleks creator.

"What exactly we're you hoping to achieve by misleading the two of us." River glanced between The Doctor and then to Jack. For someone to disappoint and make River Song mildly angry, it would be something they were likely to regret. Seeing as Jack was an old friend of The Doctor's, she couldn't go as far as slapping him in the face. "Pushing me out of the window, just to allow you and my husband to resume your adventures together."

"Not much. Let's get one thing straight here, I would never spoil The Doctor's or your happiness, I mean, look at you two, you're the most perfect old married couple. Oh I think it's so easy to see, you two don't want to be apart from each other for more than three minutes. Believe me, I've been in that situation myself before." Jack had heard many stories of River's complicated life, how she was trained to kill The Doctor and how handy she was with killing aliens who got on the wrong side of her, so he decided it was better to withdraw himself from a full blown argument with her.

River takes hold of her husband's hand and squeezes it tightly. Knowing how Jack is absolutely correct. She just wishes he had made this news he delivered to them, a bit more clearer, instead of leaving The Doctor to assume why he was needed and to think he is the only direct problem solver to this latest Dalek threat.

"So hologram me is it then. Jack, you will be astounded when you see how brilliant my hologram is." The Doctor precipitously announces after a few minutes of, which he spent in quiet contemplation and observing the frosty atmosphere between the two people that meant a lot to him, a good friend and of course his own wife who had wanted them to have 24 straight years of pure bliss.

"Doctor, I have come face to face with one of your holograms before. From what I can recall he looked a lot younger than you, talked to himself and paced around a room like a Lion at the zoo." Jack tells them about a previous encounter he's shared with one of the Time Lord's reincarnations/holograms.

"How did you know it was me?" The Doctor asks, he looks as curious as ever, to know how this had happened somewhere within Jack's timeline.

"Well, the younger you did point at me a lot, after your hologram was picked up by my team. There's a chance the advanced technology we have in our possession, may have more than likely managed to lock itself on to the TARDIS console. You really never noticed at all?"

"I'm afraid I didn't. Although I think you know I would have accused you of spying on my activities Captain, if I had known all about the sudden circumstances of this."

 **xxxx**

The Doctor was modeling his Sonic Sunglasses in front of Jack. "Those sunglasses, are you kidding me? Please tell me, they're designed for other purposes than being plugged into some electric device and for being worn. Not that I'm complaining that I don't think you look good in them, I think you rock them. I'm just pointing out they look pointless for their other purposes. " Jack wasn't an admirer of the Sonic Sunglasses.

"I've got a browser stored inside my Sonic Sunglasses. Perhaps you can look at it if you want to but don't pay too much close attention Captain, otherwise I shall strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger..." The Doctor cleverly played The Convincer trick card perfectly on Jack.

"I don't need to. I can pretty much examine your browser anytime but not now because there's much more important matters for the three of us to attend to." Jack boldly declares, surprising both of his friends.

"Three of us?" The Doctor asks and then looks over at River, with a knowing smile playing on those fine, pleasant lips of his. She thinks her husband's making an unsuccessful attempt at persuading her to hear Jack out, on what he feels he has to tell them.

"Jack, I'm staying right here. I'm not leaving my daughter alone." River's proving she isn't an easy person to win over. She still has her mother's feisty, cleverness and energy about her. No one was going to make her temporarily give up on her 24 years night stay on Darillium.

"You won't have to. You wouldn't exactly be required to step foot off this planet River." Jack reassures her, she's got nothing to feel anxious about.

The Doctor showed how skillful and annoyingly clever he was, by quickly figuring out what Jack's true plan actually happened to be. He even went as far as describing it himself. "Temporal particularized hologram transfer, or to put it in well known terms a Video broadcast message. Once I've logged onto the precise location from where Davros and the Easter Bunny are ou want me to send my hologram as a broadcast to Davros "

"Cheaper than a weekend trip to Blackpool. You may look like a Professor or a human Owl Doctor but you've still got that great strength of mind about you, that I can't help but admire about you."

"You always did like to be the have-a-go-hero more than me Captain because of your immortality. Look, my hologram ghost is one of the best you'll ever see. Don't go fancying your chances with playing the hero. Like you said, you know I'm capable of winning against one of my enemies, thanks to the power of speech. We can find the greatest way possible of preventing a full scaled war between the Daleks and humans."

"And here was me thinking you didn't want to help me out." Jack laughs loudly, which lasted a little longer than expected.

"Rule No.1 Captain, when my husband tells you he isn't sure about following his gut instincts and providing you with the fresh knowledge he has about some of his greatest enemies, well basically he's lying... all the time." She suggests and then turns to face her other half, who raises his left brow, giving her a questioning look.

"Oh don't start giving me that look, I think you pretty much know what I mean, my love. " She gladly alluded to her husband's predictable techniques and hapless social dealings with long-lost friends and adversaries like Davros and the Daleks.

"What's wrong with my look? I think it's fine as it is. I'm sure Jack will agree too with me, Jack?" The Time Lord looks to his immortal friend to back him up on this presumption of his.

"Seriously, Doctor? I search everywhere, across the whole of the universe for you and now I'm here, after tricking a receptionist with one of my quirky comments. She totally fell for it, I told her I was the son of one of the guests here. Now you're asking me about helping you to win your case for you...well you hear it from me, I'm ruling myself out of being involved in yours and River's pointless debates from now on." Jack knew it wasn't his place or business to stick his nose where it wasn't required, so he felt he ought not to involve himself.

"That's the best thing you've said since you introduced yourself to me Captain Harkness." River suggests with another of her unforgettable smiles.

"Well shall we get started on your next important, life-changing speech, Doctor." Jack feels they should get started now otherwise Earth will be on the brink of future destruction. River decided Jack deserves a chance to use the TARDIS for his plan but still he needed reminding, with regards to him not being allowed to take it without her husband's permission.

The Doctor's pleased to see the two of them finally getting along.

 **xxxx**

In one of the conference rooms, which were connected via the restaurant's huge complex. Also it was where Alphonse's employees would meet every six months which represented twice of each year and 40 times in total of a normal 24 years night on Darillium. River herself, still couldn't get her head around how this worked. The Doctor and Jack were watching footage from 1941, of a Japanese plane dropping bombs over Pearl Harbour.

"Remind me, why is this footage is relevant again?" The Doctor asks, once the last part of the footage was shown on the 3D projector screen.

Jack contemplates telling his friend, what the purpose of them watching the footage was for, however seeing as this newer reincarnation of The Doctor didn't quite have his wits about him. Jack came to the conclusion, he should perhaps not say a word just yet. "Is he really this frustrating?" He turns round and asks a smiling River.

"Absolutely but then I guess my love for him is strong enough to advise me not to let my frustrations get the better of me." She's proud to publicly admit her feelings aloud.

"Davros isn't stupid, he knows someone's weakness is their downfall, as soon as that person visibly lets their guard down. Whatever you do, don't underestimate him Jack. He told me, he was dying once and I almost fell for his trick. It was as if, he wanted to bring about my destruction. This time, I've got the upper hand on him."

The Doctor reveals, it's no surprise to see him overflowing with pure confidence.

"Well I hope you're right Doctor. I've learned a lot about Davros to know he can challenge your reliance on your friends and loved ones. Be careful." Jack looked more increasingly worried than the Gallifreyan.

The 3D projector screen suddenly flickered between a present day viewpoint of Central London and an all too familiar shot of a spaceship with a background view of Skaro.

"There goes my hologram plan." Jack expresses his disappointment, by saying it aloud in earshot of River.

"Doctor, the man who resorts to foolish insults, never gives up hope on his friends and who cannot foresee the inner darkness which haunts you. You a Time Lord, just like your own people, run away when the human within you consumes your best judgement."

"Oh hello Davros! Good to see you're still able to wheel yourself around,without any hint of trouble. I would visit you there again on Skaro and well I'd be more than happy to repeat removing you from your chair, for a second time." The Doctor grins as he paces back and forth around the room like an excited puppy, ready for it's morning walk.

"You mock me with your worthless words and then show yourself to be the reckless man you have always been. Oh Doctor, how you have truly disappointed me with your actions. The re-birth of the Daleks will become Earth's greatest punishment as they grow into the finest of warriors, they will make sure their past mistakes are corrected and guarantee all humans are imprisoned, in your absence." Davros believes he holds an influential advantage over his long time nemesis.

The Doctor's smile fades briefly, while he spends a few minutes thinking about Davros' words.

"We're not the same, you and I Davros anymore. I'm more of a better man than ever, one who won't fall a sob story and for the first time I've absolutely no reason whatsoever to feel any sort of resent towards you or your precious and hopeless little pets..."

"Your weakness is greater than ever Doctor. Oh, how you will soon come to regret the choices you've chosen to make. The solider within you is slowly diminishing right before your eyes and you a Time Lord, can't see the true nature of this or beyond your mistakes. How you are disappointing me especially after our last chat here on Skaro. I must applaud you on going into hiding, it will make your final defeat the greatest and most glorious accomplishment for the Daleks." While Davros was outlining his expectations for The Doctor's demise, The Doctor himself wasn't interested in hearing what the Daleks creator had to tell him. He had felt the need to quietly sing to himself. Once the talking had eventually ended, The Doctor cunningly addressed him.

"So you keep telling me! As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. I'm not the man you think I am anymore. As you very well know enough about me, to write three biographies about the Time War and my many adventures. You don't know the other half of the story, everything it took me to become the man you see before you and what stops me, from killing you. You might know this but I time-traveled back to rescue your younger self from the torture you faced on that field. Yes, I made the most catastrophic mistake of originally leaving you there. But the strangest thing of all, that helpless small boy within you is still doing everything he can to break free and become the true person he was destined to become."

Davros is briefly rendered speechless upon taking on board his long-time arch enemy's comments.

Jack and River both clearly hadn't heard the full story of this before, so this confession left them completely taken aback.

"Hey Doc, if it makes you feel better, I don't blame you for what you did because I know I would have found myself in the exact same position, as you did and as much as I despise him, I would have followed my gut feeling too, making sure I righted my mistake." Jack shows great support for his friend, as does River, who in fact sees things somewhat differently from her new American friend.

"You did the right thing in saving him my dear. Still this doesn't make me feel sorry for his plight." River makes it known she does not feel one shred of sadness for him, knowing some of the stories she's heard about him, of how he had evilly tormented her husband's much younger forms.

Although Davros can't fully see the three of them nor locate where they are, for some unknown reason he's able to recognizes River's voice. "Your voice is so inspiring to listen to Professor Song. So you are The Doctor's saviour, the woman who breathes fresh life and sheer love into him. So the stories about you are true..."

Her blood ran cold, once she had observed and recognized the trickery in his words. He obviously hasn't given The Doctor's words much thought and his charm offense wasn't too difficult to see through.

Alarm bells start to ring out in The Doctor's mind, he's anxious that Davros is intent on revealing River's forthcoming fate at the Library to her. So he works to put a stop to whatever the Daleks creator is up to now.

"About what?" River asks. Like The Doctor, Jack doesn't trust him either, knowing what lengths he would strive to aim for, in his bid to destroy everything and everyone against him.

"Your professional career accomplishments. You took out an entire Cybermen fleet, just by the click of your fingers and with one single blast of your sonic weapon. That I applaud you for, Professor. I do not hold hatred towards you in any way possible."

"Urgh! Davros, you and your words should get a room and put a better plan together, not that I'm suggesting this will work wonders for you because as you know everytime we encounter each other, I'm the one who's always one step ahead of you."

"Doc easy on the cockiness." Jack advises him to tone down his approach however what Davros didn't know and couldn't see was the curious nod Jack had confidently given The Doctor after he had deliberately intervened in this conversation between the two sworn adversaries.

Davros rests three of his left fingers beneath his chin. He smiles fondly and darkly, as soon as he is capable of putting a name to the voice of this third person, _Captain Jack Harkness._ His manic laughter is enough to strike fear into the hearts and souls of his greatest enemies, yet he fails to intimidate The Doctor - who looks mind-numbingly bored of Davros' mind games. _  
_

"Captain Harkness, a fine voice of reason. Your friends, apart from Professor Song, maybe your weakness Doctor. I would highly recommend you to listen to the good Captain and then when you are alone, you should follow your true calling and unleash the remainder of your hurt and hatred." Davros mistakenly believes he's manipulating this situation, toward his advantage.

Jack stands sideways, to his right-hand side, he narrows his eyes and lifts his chin up, as he watches Davros on screen.

 _"_ What you see can't hurt you...oh where are my manners, of course you cannot see me. So you and your pointless threats are basically the understatement of a billion centuries, so much so everyone's bored of listening to them. It's almost like you've recorded your threats on tape recorder. You're just yesterday's news; nobody feels scared of you, I doubt the Zygons wouldn't be scared of you either." The Doctor thoughtfully highlights a few debatable points _.  
_

"Doctor, your stupidity exceeds you to the point of no return. My plans are already set in emotion. The rebirth of the Daleks will be Earth's greatest defeat..." Davros' proclaimed victory speech is brought to ship starts to shudder violently, from side to side and the cables which were still conveniently connected to him, were beginning to to loosen themselves from Davros chair.

"What is happening?!" He screams in anguish.

"Oh you're just getting what humans prefer to call...your just desserts or to put it in normal terms, your comeuppance. You're alone Davros, perhaps you're still with Colony Sarff, the two of you together will never be a match for a Time Lord like myself. You've got no purpose to be destructive, you know like you keep reminding me of. Times are changing and it's time for you to bow out in style." The Doctor tells him via the sound link before it cuts off altogether.

River looked stunned by the turn in her husband's behaviour, so she confronts him.

"Please don't tell me, you've sent him to his death."

"I thought you hated him?"

"I do but this isn't you, going to the same lengths as he would, to torture you." River

"I haven't directed him to his death. It's really hardly worth me making the actual effort to do so. Knowing Davros, he won't be gone forever, no matter what and of course he'll resurface once he's drawn up what he thinks is a better plan to destroy every human being and everything else around him." The Doctor was pretty adamant of being exactly right, regarding his knowledge of his greatest enemy.

 **Five years later**

As Emilia was nearly 7 years old, her father had began to teach her the rules of time-travel and how not to be fooled by mysterious individuals, as she grows up on Darillium.

"I've been there myself. I bought book the book, bought the t-shirt and I've even got the stamp on my arm." The Doctor donning a mortar board hat, which he found amongst most of his unworn accessories and personal items during a routine rummage through his wardrobe inside the TARDIS one day.

"Now you're just being melodramatic Darling. Emilia ignore your father, he's behaving very very silly and unwise. Believe me, time-travel can be fascinating but there are some parts of time-travel as well as archaeology, you learn when you're old enough to understand."

Emilia giggles, she's pretty use to seeing so many different moments in her young life; from her unimpressed mother telling off her father, to her making friends with other young children around the same age as her and to paying attention when listening to her father's memorable time-traveling stories.

"Excuse me? You're the one who's being a tad melodramatic yourself Sweetie." The Doctor proves he isn't afraid to turn the tables on his wife, with his own recommended words of advice.

River shot him a 'you're going to regret trying to win this argument Darling, just you wait until we're alone this evening. My handcuffs will come in quite handy, for when I get my revenge on you.' look. Her persuasive look definitely worked, as her husband had no trouble in quickly picking up on it. She noted that his cheeks looked extremely colourful and those owl-like eyes of his were suddenly awestruck by the elegance of her hands.

River just adores him for being mild-mannered around their daughter and for when he's got a mind like sewer and expresses his love for her whenever they're able to get the opportunity to spend some alone time together. "It doesn't matter if you're grumpy towards me or not, I still love you for being my fez wearing, enthusiastic, eccentric and know-it-all husband. My idea of revenge isn't too bad, if that's what you're feeling nervous about."

"Me?...nervous? Oh-ho I don't think so." The Doctor shrugs off any suggestion of her accusation being true.

"Prove it...prove you're not." A knowing smirk plays on River's lips, as she challenges her husband

"Of course I will. Just so you know, I'm not one to back down from a suitable challenge..." He chews over his words for a split second before throwing caution in the wind, by telling his beautiful wife, what he thinks they should do next. "How about right here, right now, I promise I won't go all Scottishy on you when we...uhm...you know." The Doctor hints perceptively with one of his finest cheeky winks.

"Okay but not in front of Emilia." River helpfully reminds him, they're not alone just yet.

"Jack can look after Emilia and before you say absolutely not. Emilia's I think he could do with the kindest of company. He told me, if he were to spend the remaining 17 and a half years here,in total he'll have only been absent from Earth for 12 hours." The Doctor reveals two interesting points for River to take into consideration.

"Fine. Just as long as Jack doesn't go giving our daughter any ideas on the subject of the concepts of his vortex manipulator watch." River still hasn't particularly been charmed by the Captain's general manners nor his liking of being a mentor to a number of selected avid time-traveling wannabes.

"Jack's just Jack. Don't worry I'll make sure, he's not planning on recruiting Emilia to work for Torchwood, after she turns 21." The Doctor wonders why the two of them wouldn't sit down and talk and start making fun of the curious way he prefers to style/floof his salt and peppered colored hair.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **All Reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Doctor Who: The Greatest Night Ever  
**

 **Chapter 6**

 _6 Years Later_

Celebrations were gathering a pace as well leaving a party atmosphere amongst the temporary guests, the staff of Alphonse's restaurant, local businesses and of course Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor normally jumped at the opportunity of throwing himself into a happy celebratory mood but he felt he couldn't keep up as much as he wanted to with River and Jack. Alphonse's restaurant was now 10 years old or in Darillium terms 'BeeQ X', people of this ever changing and beautiful planet, always used roman numerical terms to describe numbers.

River and Emilia had tasked themselves with planting flowers in the front garden of their now transformed house, which had recently modified itself into a countryside cottage - All thanks to Emilia's wristwatch object changer. Meanwhile Jack and The Doctor were watching archived footage of an episode of Life on Mars.

"Why the frowned face? Don't tell me, I reckon you're longing for one trip back throughout time and space?"

"No. I've been asked to give a speech because Alphonse credited me with his restaurant's formation. It's a funny thing I have with speeches, I've never given one to more than ten people before, which is uncommon ground for me, well this me, you know this face of mine." He seems to be grinning as well looking worried at the same time. Jack really cannot tell the difference either way, even while he listens and watches his longtime friend explaining this latest task of his to him.

"Oh I'm sure a Time Lord like yourself, can magic something up in that Gallifreyan mind of yours. I can't imagine it will be nothing too bad to worry about, you fretting yourself over more than one challenging task."

"How do you know, I'm worrying about something else other than my speech?"

"You keep looking over at River, with a 'I don't want to be responsible for holding you back from seeing your parents' look. Maybe you should take her back to New York to see Amy and Rory."

"How? How? How did you know that?..."

"I thought you might wonder how come I know so much about River's parents. She's told me almost everything... I think. I know you lost them to the Weeping Angels in Manhattan. You may think you can't go back and have that one last conversation with them but you can, there's always a way whether you like it or not Doc."

"I can't Jack, as much as I'd like to. Amy and Rory won't want to see me now. They'll have moved on with their life in Manhattan, become parents or even better for them, grandparents."

"What about Emilia? Wouldn't she want to meet her grandparents?"

As The Time Lord soon failed to provide a genuine answer, Jack presumed the two of them were finally finding ground during their latest conversation, by how they were quietly thinking on the same page as each other. Jack's suddenly convinced that this older, wiser yet unconventional regeneration of The Doctor's, probably hadn't grown on him well from the beginning and it had taken him while to deal with.

Sure he had a slightly skinny, stick insect look about himself, as well as the fact his eyebrows seem to have the constant habit of furrowing whenever Jack grilled him about how he was getting use to be a father and a loving husband.

Still he had to admit, The Doctor really had retained an amazing and remarkable look for a 2,000+ year old Gallifreyan such as himself.

"Since when did you add agony aunt to your growing list of occupations Jack?" The Doctor's strange sense of humour at last started to resurface, seeing as his body language was mirroring that of someone who didn't want to feel sad forever, who wanted to kiss love and happiness as much as he possibly can.

Soon enough Jack commented on how he came to be someone's saviour and help them with taking the next step in their alien life, from _"yesterday's news"_ as he liked to think of it as.

"The moment I found myself having to give advice to a crying female Sontaran friend of mine, in one of the best bars in the universe. She got dumped by her boyfriend. So I decided to raise her spirits, simply by putting our names forward for some karaoke. The boyfriend tried his luck with getting back in her good books, thereby it was a shame about the timing because she didn't want to hear anything else he had to tell her."

 _Just what was Jack implying here?_ The Doctor couldn't tell properly. "Don't let River hear you suggesting this. The only memorable moments we got to spend together, involved the two of us stuck in Parisian dance hall amongst in 1920. To cut a long story short, River invented karaoke too early and wiped the floor with anyone who tried to outsing her."

"Can't say that surprise me about River." Jack expresses feels he's starting to finally understand his dear friend much more better.

"Oh and what might that be, Captain?" River asks, both her eyelashes flicker repeatedly while she awaits an answer from her husband and her friend. Their heads shoot round to face her. The two men hadn't considered the actual likelihood of their conversation would end up being overheard by River herself.

The Time Lord couldn't take his eyes off his wife, as soon as he saw her standing there smiling by the doorway of their kitchen, her arms gracefully folded. The most notable thing of all was her latest eye-catching dress and how beautiful she looked with her majestic softer wavy hair resting over the back of her shoulders.

"Well...that's a good question Sweetie because I don't have the answer, I'm sure Jack does." The Doctor gestures to Jack he ought to tell River what he meant.

"Hey what happened to our 'never tell a secret' pact Doctor?" Jack pretended to look shocked and outraged at being held accountable for this.

"Well there's no time like the present, while my shoes decide to put in an appearance. If you keep me waiting any longer Captain, I shall remove your kidneys and rearrange them as if they were a musical instrument for me to play. " She reminds Jack, she isn't one for waiting patiently for too long, for someone to respond to one of her questions.

"I was just suggesting you be good at trying your hand at karaoke, if it's an option at the party in Alphonse's restaurant tomorrow. You know I still can't believe this planet only sees daylight once every 7 years." Jack makes clear he and her husband were mentioning nice things about her.

"That's a very nice of you to tell me. Thank you Jack." She thanks him for his kind compliment.

"She's quite a dancer. River taught me the Cha Cha while blindfolded." The Doctor more than happily adds to the talk amongst the three of them.

"Really? that's quite an achievement. I've heard rumours Time Lords are known to be quick students, when it comes to performances." Jack said with a smile which turned into a knowing grin.

"Jack do you mind keeping an eye on Emilia? because I don't want her sneaking off on one of those free mini time-traveling trips again." Her motherly instincts truly served her exceptionally well, whenever Emilia takes it upon herself to rebel against her mother and of course that never does work in her favour.

"Yes Ma'am" Jack does a brief salute to her and gives a knowing wink, prior to him eventually leaving the couple alone together.

Once she knows they've successfully reclaimed their marital home to themselves at long last and as ever River cleverly forms a plan, to get the two of them out of the restaurant's massive celebrations. However smart she wanted to feel capable enough of presenting herself as, one of her weaknesses still heavily lingered within her many expressions.

"Sweetie."

"Yes Darling?"

"You look as though you've got an intriguing twinkle in your left eye there." The Doctor uses his left index finger to point to where he can see the corner of her eye sparkle and circles it round, in front of her.

"Nothing wrong with that." She defends herself perfectly.

"Oh and there's that curious, sneaky look you do when you think I'm not looking."

He wrinkles his left brow, giving a youthful, captivating look about him. He sees a joyful look across her face and takes this as his cue to take one step closer to her, literally standing centimeters away from his wife.

"One look I know so well and where it's most certainly capable of getting you...into as much trouble as possible." She isn't always too hard to figure out as he expects. Love still felt as though it were a curious lesson for him to be taught, however thankfully the ultimate strength of his affections for her and the close bond they shared, helped him to understand human emotion far better than before.

River flaunted a sexy smirk as she narrowed the gap between them and right away threw her arms around his neck. His eyes are locked with hers once again, all signs of attempted humour on his behalf vanish, only to now be replaced by something more meaningful and heartfelt.

"How true you are, Darling. I think it's a known fact trouble is my nature as well as being yours too." She laughs unashamedly and gives the back of his neck a gentle brief massage in the process.

"You see this is what happens everytime we meet in the wrong order; you start scheming when I'm not in the same room as you or even when I'm off my own adventure, therefore you obviously enjoy this being one of your favourite hobbies." The Doctor's face looked unsure of whether or not, he approved of her naughty and criminal antics.

"Well...well the truth is out. You're just as terrible at misbehaving more than me. Marrying Elizabeth the First even for you, I thought she would surely be someone out of your league and she would give you your marching orders once you told her, you couldn't stick around to spend time with her."

"Well for your information, things between me and Elizabeth ended on a bad note, one which I'd rather forget." Memories ironically had an interesting way of tripping him up now and again. However there was only the one memory that stuck with him; meeting a hostile Elizabeth again 30 years later after they married and fleeing from her, as soon as she shouted _"Doctor my sworn enemy. Off with his head."_

"You know, you never did tell me what actually happened between you and her, the last time you saw her." She knows he will admit everything anyway

"Spoilers... more like one to forget spoilers." He furrowed his left eyebrow, while he wondered whether he should leave her laughing her head off with this story.

River soon moved their talk on to other matters. "I can fix you up with a tie."

"I'm not really a fan of ties, they make my neck itchy. Why do you think I wear bowties instead, for me feeling the happiest moments of our life together on Darillium..." He wittered on perhaps slightly too much and of course in a bid to shush him, she was only to happy to place a finger gently across those delightful lips of his.

She gets the feeling he's taking her for granted - turning down a simple suggestion and opting for something he favorably prefers. Still she isn't willing to give up on winning him over with another of her recommendations.

The Time Lord could tell his comments hadn't been as well received as he thought they might be with her. Not one to be deterred by a silly remark, The Doctor suddenly had a brilliant idea in mind, one which she would make her extremely happy.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I think you suit wearing your blue and red bowties better than your other ones."

"Really?" He lips formed into a surprising pout upon listening to what she had told him. She sounded as if she was already coming round to the idea of bowties still being his appearances thing.

"Yes. Now can you get yourself ready please." She reminds him, he can't just turn up at the restaurant, what with him having forgotten he was still wearing his purple dotted long sleeve shirt and his tartan pyjama bottoms, they looked unwearable. She releases him from her embrace and steps away yet she maintains plenty of eye contact with him while he's thinking of what to wear for the party.

"That won't be much of a problem with you will it, darling?" She makes sure to check with him in the meantime.

"River I've attended a thousand parties, during each of my every regenerations. I've played the spoon, guitar, tap danced, flute and waved my arms around at most of them, I'd pretty much say that makes me of a legendary guest." The Doctor informs her, he's all too aware of what can be expected of him or any other guests when they turn up at a celebrations do.

"Just as long as you know." Her moist lips continue to express her quietest of feelings right there and then.

"Knowing's a fantastic hobby of mine." He hints with a side smile which she acknowledges right away. She gestures for him to hurry up, just as he's on the verge of disappearing into their bedroom for a brief moment or two. One thing River had learned about her husband's new body was his super-speed ability to get changed into different clothes.

He had adapted to fatherhood rather well over the years. For her facial features Emilia notably had her father's nose, attack-like eyebrows as well as having her mother's feisty attitude.

"Yes of course it is. Like I said when push comes to shove, it gets you or even the both of us stuck in certain situations against your enemies most of the time." She only says this as it's because she's so use to dealing with some of his shortcomings and his successful attempts at defeating the likes of the Daleks and the Cybermen.

She heard him mumbling to himself, which she presumed was in Scottish. She found the Scottish accent quite sexy, obviously he had picked it up during his many travels through the galaxy with her mother.

"Are you ready yet?" She called to him, once the ambiguous mumbling had stopped altogether and after she overheard drawers being opened.

"Hold your horses. I almost done." He responded straight away.

When he did finally finish changing his clothes in the bedroom, he reappeared in the living room and quickly showed he didn't want to keep his handsome, trendy new look under wraps from her any longer. The Doctor looked like he had stepped back in time to the 1960's with his look - his grey jacket, light and dark blue tartan patterned trousers, white shirt and red tie, complete with his usual Doc Marten boots.

"So what do you think?" He asks her, grinning.

She takes a couple of moments to take in every detail of how he looked now. She feasted her eyes on his tie, so he had surprisingly opted for the tie effect instead of the bow-tie effect.

"I thought you hated ties?" She asks him, her left brow looking vacantly arched and ever so curious as ever.

"I know I did but you seem to have forgotten one of my biggest rules... I lied." The Doctor admitted to not telling the whole truth about the ties he's worn in his previous bodies.

"You...Ba..." She almost cursed at him in response but held back, at the exact moment he closed the gap between the two of them. She gently cradled his cheeks with her thumbs before gazing up at him with such fondness.

"What? is it something I said?" He clearly gave her a fake look of confusion.

She shook her head and almost laughed, knowing all too well how capable and smart enough he always is, when it comes to him trying to fake a reaction.

River's hands then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. The loved up pair had become accustomed to kissing, making love and doing everything else a couple would do. Many of their kisses were tender and sexy. Naturally her husband was a magnificent kisser because the older and maturer he'd became, the more he'd begun to soften and relax into a kiss whenever her lips caressed his.

He slid his hand along her shoulder and the touch of his nimble fingers on the bare skin of her neck was electric, almost to the point of making her forget they were intimately stood together in the middle of the living room. She too, slid a hand round to the back of his neck, having a feel of his wonderfully soft, fluffy hair in the process.

As his kisses grew more confident and comforting, River was left to wonder whether they probably should put in an appearance at Alphonse's restaurant. She soon pulled away from his embrace and checked the time on her Apple watch.

"We've got 5 minutes left to get there to the restaurant."

"It's a three hour event. I told Aplhonse, the both of us will be there for the big speeches, which will be a hour's time. Bedroom?"

"But I spent ages spraying myself different times before the right dress appeared on me."

"If that's important, you really don't have to take it off you."

"I love this...my loving husband acting all thoughtful and helpful." She chuckled, eager not to waste any more time talking, she blissfully grabs his right hand and leads him towards the bedroom.

 **xxxxx**

River settled into a comfortable position above him while they resumed their kissing, without his knowledge she unzipped his trousers and slid her hand beneath it's fabrics, next she rested her hand against the side of his left bare thigh.

"What are you doing now?" He pulled away and asked as he nearly flinched once he felt her hand lightly caressing his thigh.

"Oh I think I know you as well as I know, what I'm doing. Hush my love and just relax." She whispers, her other fingers run freely and soothingly through his hair.

"River..." The Doctor seems to relish the marvelous and perfect sensation of her wandering fingers as they tended to and touched his bare skin. She thinks he looks so adorable and beautiful, the exact moment she sees his eyes firmly closed in concentration.

He wouldn't stop wriggling about, clearly he seemed like he was achieving great pleasure from the effects of her enticing and seductive antics. She smiles knowingly, knowing how her Time Lord husband's mind has always worked like regular clockwork, as well there being little difference between his last two bodies.

Soon as she increased the quality of her massage, he let out a softly moan like a kitten and then starts mumbling a sentence presumably in Scottish, she only wishes she knew what on earth the meaning of this sentence was in plain English!

"Oh...god! You know I'd swear right now but I'm forbidden to do so because a Time Lord can have their TARDIS or personal belongings taken from them, as a result of this." He talked at lightning speed, so quick as a matter of fact, she had to rewind this lovely moment between him and her, by using her new techno time projector watch.

As soon as she acknowledged what he said, she left the minutes of time to catch up with themselves.

The Doctor slowly opens his eyes. With wrinkles and everything, he gradually turns this around into one delightful smile.

"Enough of teasing me River. It's too predictable whenever you try this. Why not dazzle or thrill me with your lips instead." The Doctor's change in behaviour hardly surprises her. The couple had spent the most time they've ever been able to happily spend together. So many years in fact, for her to pick up on most of his not so smart comments.

She removes her hand from his thigh and her other hand from behind his head. He tries to sit up however River has a much better idea, she pins him back down on the bed and without saying a word, she starts to remove those amusing tartan trousers of his and then eyes her next target, his shirt.

"So much for taking things slow between us." He said unexpectedly, although River had sort of expected him to say this regardless. She had his trousers off in record time, the acknowledgement of this caused The Doctor to be overcome by uncontrollable laughter! Needless to say; this cheeky comment, didn't quite do enough to derail her attempts to seduce her husband, the only way she knew best.

Within a matter of moments River freed him of his shirt. The Doctor was now too invested, too intimately drawn to his beautiful wife, to say something stupid or unhelpful. His shirt lightly landed on the fluffy carpet rug on the right hand side of their bed. He was almost naked for what felt like the millionth time since they first made love, a night or two after they arrived for their rendezvous on Darillium.

She knows she can't resist having that oh so fulfilling and magical effect upon him. River lifts her dress up and over her head, this tantalizing move made by her, certainly go as far as driving her husband crazy with desire, enough to make her question whether she should give him a new nickname.

Putting all thoughts of spicy nicknames to one side, she blissfully links her fingers with his and then positioned herself away from him momentarily, next she moves in-between his legs and sinks down on him. The pair don't seem too intent on rushing ahead of themselves; getting intimate straight away with each other. However as the start to make love, they both feel as like they're tied together like a zeppelin knot.

She touched his aging yet still incredibly trim 2,000+ year old body. It was not a moment too soon before she glided her hands over his shoulders and stomach as well. The Doctor repeated the same action to her, his long fingers gently she felt the prickle of tears behind her eyelids, the exact moment she became aware of him gazing up at her in awe.

"You're crying or you're on the verge of crying. Come on, you're better than this River, I know you are. I want to see you smiling like the planets of Jurgeno have blessed you with happiness." The Doctor knew how their life would shortly end and he too would be in the same position as she currently was.

"What makes you think I'm crying?!" She tries to stay in control of her thoughts, telling herself not to overdo it with the tears of joy or confuse her beloved, causing him to raise those mighty eyebrows of his at her.

"Well, your eyes don't look themselves, they look as if they're holding your emotions back." The Doctor was smart perhaps too smart for River's liking; She knew this was down to, the knowledge he held within the grasps of his hands and how his mind would often work like a stopped clock.

His hands gripping her hips, are careful enough in not hurting or upsetting her and so he checks to see if she's okay with his unpredictable hands.

"Sorry if my hands are somewhat restless." The Doctor tells her while he observes her, moving back and forth directly above him.

River gave her husband a 'no offence or anything my love but what an odd thing of you to say' look. "Sweetie...Sweetie rest assure you can use those hands of yours on me, as much as you want anywhere or anytime you want. I mean we are husband and wife afterall." She giggled once she stopped talking.

They maintain a steady pace between each other' River leans in and presses her cleavage against him, the sight and feeling of this, goes as far as resulting in providing The Doctor with more useful and alluring thoughts to be marked in his mind forever. The exchange of eye to eye contact and skin-on-skin contact between them, made their heartbeats quicken more than ever. The Doctor admired the effective glow and the dazzling beauty of his wife's tanned skin.

"Well, are you going to say something else or are you too busy creating a brand new hobby for yourself - the 'it's fun to admire my wife's body so much can I don't want to stop admiring the whole of her' hobby?" River makes a decent enough point regarding this latest hobby of her husband's.

Moments later, as they collapsed back on the bed together, exhausted from their lovemaking, The Doctor traces three fingers across her bare shoulder with such gentleness. Next River cradled his face in her hands, as well as placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, which helped to bring an instant smile to those gorgeous lips of his.

She had something important on her mind, which she wanted to share with him. "They do wedding ceremonies here on Darillium according to what Jack's told me. What do you reckon? We could always renew our wedding vows...make it properly official." River suggests, she's taken

"I don't see why we can't renew our vows tomorrow underneath the stars." The Doctor was certainly up for another chance of showing River how deep his love for her ran.

"Oh have I told you how much I love you? Even though I probably shouldn't have forgiven you so quickly for shaving your beard." River excitedly reveals, while she's now snuggling up to him.

"Beards aren't a Time Lord sort of trendy thing anyway. No they're more reserved for Time Agents like Jack. By the way don't tell him I told you that because I know he's bound to jump at the opportunity of suggesting he'd look more dashing than me with one."

River believes Jack wouldn't look too good with beard. "Well they should be...Time Lord beards. Yours was fluffy like a rabbit. I was quite fond of the one you had right before, the time I was trained to kill you, then didn't and then we married each other afterwards. Shame you didn't keep it for our last minute wedding." She briefly highlighted a few important well known details.

" How could I forget? I guess my Teselecta thought beards weren't cool enough to woo a woman." The Doctor tries to not to make his constant grinning obvious to her.

Their one on one conversation appeared to go on for a good while, causing the couple to almost forget they were expected at Darillium's one and only finest restaurant shortly.

"We're going to be late!" The Doctor rose up from the bed in surprise, he was now in a sitting position, chest on full display and his legs outstretched beneath the duvet.

"Always the one who wants to please everyone." She jokes, knowing she's right. She pulls him back down unexpectedly and proceeds to seduce him again.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are Welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doctor Who: The Greatest Night Ever**

 **Chapter 7**

As The Doctor and River's time on Darillium continued to be that of a fulfilling and glorious time in their life together; still for him the thought of the oncoming danger which she was sadly destined to come face-to-face, alongside her team at the Library, never quite escaped from his mind. She knew surely. Well it would explain a lot, how she preferred to concentrate on her research, away from him and Emilia and the fact if she did know, she didn't want to break his two hearts.

The couple were now due to renew their vows in two days time. According to a certain set of rules, weddings or renewal of marriage vows needed to be arranged quickly and in fact they were able to take place on the day of arrangement, depending on couples wishes. River's wish was for them to renew their vows in front of the Singing Towers, of course the Doctor didn't want to stand in the way of what her planned intentions were.

The Time Lord dressed in his usual casual clothes minus the red velvet jacket, which River absolutely couldn't get enough of running her hand over it's silky fabric features.

Jack was given the honour of becoming the best man; god knew what sort of surprises he might have up his sleeve regarding and no doubt he would deliver a fiery surprise.

"Oh I hope Jack knows what he's doing because I know I'm not a fan of surprises being sprung upon me."

"Yes I know. You ran away quicker than a cheetah once, we spent our one and only New Year's Eve in each other's company. You made me believe you were having cold feet but no it turned out you were doing your best in avoiding a certain group of female cat/humans." River was tempted to laugh, once she remembered every moment of this previous occasion, by means of how they had both unfortunately found themselves entangled in.

"I couldn't keep them at bay, mainly because my Sonic Screwdriver didn't help matters for me, by making me look even sexier to aliens especially female ones." The Doctor relived the embarrassing moment his previous body experienced at the hands of three very naughty female cat humans.

"I know. I wouldn't dream of laughing at your expense Sweetie but back then it was certainly very funny to witness. Your attempts at jumping from balcony to balcony of many apartments alongside the Grand Canal, weren't that too impressive." She fought back the urge to make the odd joke regarding his one and only previous mishap.

"I was actually scared then. Who knew what the three of them were capable of, once they finally ended up getting their hands on me; tearing my clothes to tiny pieces and using me as a play toy." The Doctor wasn't fooled by her earlier claim, he pretty much knew she wasn't being as honest as she first claimed to be. Oh the constant joy of unraveling one or two of his Archeologist wife's not very convincing stories, did not disappoint him.

River felt it was better to put this past hilarious incident to one side and for the two of them to make the effort of addressing current matters at heart instead.

"We've spent 13 years on Darillium and you still haven't addressed the obvious question my love." Despite looking resoundingly happy and loved up, his body language gave off nervous vibes and his face seemingly masked a look of failure and slight shame.

"Like what exactly?" Oh she was good, perhaps far too good at unraveling someone's offbeat behaviour, even going as far as doing the same with his.

"Either you don't want us to get married without my parents' blessing or you wish they were here, to watch us renewing our vows. As much as Emilia would love to meet her grandparents, nothing she's asked me about the past, has led me to believe she wants to meet them and tell them about her life on Darillium." Her beautiful smile naturally shone through, from the moment she ran her fingers softly against his right cheek, leaned forward and she reassuringly kissed his forehead.

"Oh I think they'd love this place, seeing as it's very humany and it's perfect to spend your life here with your loved ones...all 24 years, 8760 days of it. Your parents would definitely fall in love with the embodiment of the Singing Towers" He added, of course he didn't mean to talk too proudly of Darillium.

"You don't need to tell me, my love. I think I know my parents well enough to know, how they would react to the sights and scenery of what Darillium has to offer." She suddenly feels the need to corroborate about the fact, she pretty much knows this herself. She loved her husband surprisingly more, even if he's sometimes making efforts to put on a predictable know-it-all performance whenever he mentions his admiration for this stunning Earth-like planet.

"You might as well get the truth out in the open River. Tell me I'm getting too big for my boots again and how I should "

"Why should I?"

"Because you know I actually do like speaking the truth on many important things. Like for example; my words resulting in making a Cyberman cry, well that's high unlikely to happen but still the power behind a certain set of words can make a difference. It helped me to prevent a war between Zygons and humans once."

"Fine I believe you but it still might take time to fully convince me enough."

She shoots him a _knowing_ followed by _a wish I'd been there to seen you save the day_ look.

 **xxxxx**

Jack's latest fashion statement said a lot about his personality, bright, vibrant and creative. "Boy this should be fun with you Doc. Giving you the best introduction to what people on earth refer to as _"A Stag do."_ Just promise you won't let those attack eyebrows of yours make you look like you're a undercover agent."

The Captain believed his Gallifreyan friend should be made aware of the yes' and nos' of attending stag dos. Well to tell the truth; there was plenty of things The Doctor had yet to become familiarized with concerning life on planet Earth, how humans or _Pudding Brains(_ as he preferred to call them) celebrated special occasions and how they viewed the true meaning of love and marriage. Once he grasps this knowledge, he'll know what to expect. So much, yet so little time for him to process each and every thought.

"Just so you know Jack, my new face isn't likely to warm to really really good surprises anytime soon. So if you've got any up your sleeve, it's probably best to turn down the excitement of some of your planned ones."

"Really? Well that's kinda put a damper on one idea I had in mind." Jack hints, while he somehow manages to keep to not giving anything, especially about the evening ahead for The Doctor. Still having talked him around to being treated to a celebration before he renewed his vows with River, had proven to be rather challenging to say the least. As soon as he achieved this task, Jack breathed a great sigh of relief. One mission done and dusted, around four or five more to complete.

The Doctor and Jack strode through the doorway of a Japanese restaurant named Kuyashi, this restaurant happened to be connected to the main entrance of the building, facing the two legendary monoliths which were magnificently overlooking the landscape of this beautiful planet.

"You're like the luckiest man on the planet right now Doc. It's still hard to believe you're a married man. Do you remember one of the last conversations we shared? you know me and the previous you."

"Jack, I'm still the same, leather coat loving person you met during the Second World War. Only leather coats aren't what I can describe as being stylish enough to be seen in, while I'm saving all of time and space."

"Good point. Hey at least your velvet jacket looks smoking hot, if you don't mind saying Doctor."

"River told you to say that didn't she?"

"...Well, I...yeah, pretty much." Jack chose to get straight to the point, telling the truth and making sure The Doctor isn't led to believe there were some hush hush, secret goings-on behind his back.

"You know the moment I left her alone with my velvet jacket, she nestled her head against it's lapel collar and silk feel. I just feel she's become way too fond of my jacket and I'm not sure what to think of her new addiction."

Jack's efforts to keep a straight face proved more complicated than first thought, he roared out loud with laughter and almost lost his balance. "Oh she's quite the woman, after everything I've come to know about her. One thing's clear, you two need to stay together because she seems to have an irreplaceable, magical effect on you. You can't keep running forever, assuming you're not important enough to matter to every human or every alien race "

The Doctor while carefully avoided the possibility of him standing right into the path of any of the waiters, who in turn might make the mistake of sending a tray of glasses of wine all over the floor.

Taking on board, the hints and compliments to which Jack had expressed, were actually a much-needed and helpful boost for him.

Although he fully respected and appreciated Jack's conversant advice, The Doctor was curious "Since when did you happen to become a relationship advisor expert, Captain?"

"Trust me I've been there; witnessed it with my very own eyes and then ended up buying myself the t-shirt."

Everytime romance came up in a conversation between the two friends, The Doctor was always left to quietly assume Jack must have had many lost loves throughout the immortal life he has lived and died through. He didn't wish to quiz him on this theory, in case he suddenly upset his friend. Deciding not to go too deep with his next few questions when chooses to ask them. In the meantime he wisely changes the subject, by asking why Jack had handpicked Kuyashi for his "Stag Do".

"Let's just say it's not your usual kind of restaurant Doctor. They have hologram fish swimming around each room. "

"So this place is an exact replica of any restaurants based in Tokyo, only aliens compliantly control it and other ones too. In fact you seem to know more about this colony more than me."

"Sure is. I put down to Alphonse himself and his wife being human. They wanted to be reminded of the old Tokyo back in the 21st Century." The Doctor hadn't gone as far as asking the former rescue worker, so this thought was guess work.

"Tell me this, why did you really choose Darillium? What bought you here in the first place?"

"I messed up on one simple mission. Lives were put at risk but thanks to my team, they made sure all of them were saved. The only and biggest mistake I made was not stopping the enemy from turning the gun on themselves and pulling the trigger. It's haunted me ever since.

"We've all make mistakes before. Trust me, I know myself how it's like to feel sadness, pain and rage, packaged together like an unwanted Christmas present."

"Well I'm glad I'm not alone, knowing you've been in the same boat Doctor. So anyway one day, I overheard the name Darillum being promoted, while I was visiting an old acquaintance in the 63rd century. I knew of stories of the legend of the Singing Towers; how they harmonize with crystal layers, causing them to create interweaving pieces of music. Sometimes they sing of joy and comfort, sometimes they also sing of sorrow. I know now which one I prefer."

Once Jack got mostly everything off his chest, a blue colored alien with two ears shaped like mini trombones greeted them by an interactive seating board, at the front part of this peculiar restaurant. The creature didn't speak a word of English nor even any certain other human languages, in fact it only spoke it's natural language. Without prior notice, The Doctor soon directly communicated with the alien himself, in the only perfect way he knew how to.

Upon crouching down, to level his height with the 5ft tall alien, who was currently donning a Japanese style bandana around his head. The magnetism of his attack eyebrows, successfully played their part of making himself heard before the alien tried to escape from him and Jack. After studying the unnamed alien, The Doctor started communicating with him by pulling numerous faces and swaying his hands around. - ranging from visible descriptions to wacky, jolly facial expressions.

"You speak his language?" Once he was doing his urprising bit of showing off, Jack shot him a _'so why didn't you tell me this sooner'_ look.

"He doesn't use one. They only interact with other species via sign language. Can't say this surprises me with The Anstroms."

"Ah The Anstroms now that's a name, I thought I wouldn't hear in a long time. They're so ancient like you wouldn't believe, Doctor. The nature of their name isn't one, anyone would dare to mention."

"Well this Anstrom, I'd say looks far from capable of turning himself into a mini terminator. Anyway while you were busy staring and questioning my actions, I got us a table right behind you Jack."

"So what you're saying is, either he's behaving like a cute puppy or he just wants to be treated like a normal human?" Jack shares his thoughts, resorting to not asking many questions.

"Absolutely. Reminds me of Strax. Our new friend and Strax would make great friends if they ever met each other." A slow, wry smile works it's way across his face, the moment he confirms Jack's guess.

"You really think so Doctor?"

"Of course."

Soon enough The Anstrom waiter was more than happy to direct them to their seats. Other waiters were either sea creature looking aliens or a group of Oods.

 **xxxx**

On Darillium; the legal drinking age in which someone could be officially permitted to drink from - was 25 years old. Emilia taking after her mother, with her fluttering lashes, beauty and feisty manners; had from time to time wished she could experience the taste a drop of wine, as well wishing she could find enough confidence - to dress up creatively and smartly for her parents' wedding.

That particular evening, three months before her daughter's next birthday; River, nervous her nuptials may not run as smoothly as planned, decided to treated herself and Emilia to a fun time at an interactive Crystal Adventures Experience event. She felt it might benefit her daughter's sense of curiosity about planets and adventure heists.

She partly blames Jack for this unsurprising explanation, his love of Indiana Jones films had casually influenced Emilia's interests and ever so curious mind. Their participation at the adventure experience event goes down a storm with her daughter, much to River's relief.

"Mum" Even throughout her early teenage years, Emilia would always call her mum and not by her actual name.

"Yes dear." River happily stopped her current activity - aiming a 3D handheld mini shooter gun at a opening wall lock, which enabled you to progress to the next level of the team building adventure game.

"As much as I love growing up on Darillium, one day I'd like it if dad taught me how to fly to TARDIS and if we could visit Earth in the far future."

"You probably should be asking your father the same question. Oh I'm pretty sure he would be only too happy to oblige in teaching you, how to fly the TARDIS. I was quick to pick up on the instructions during my first lesson."

"Cool, Can I ask him after the wedding then?" She asked.

"Emilia; as matter of fact you shouldn't have to feel, it's important to ask your father. Because we've worked out between us sometime ago, how the signs were always there - you wanting to know more about the TARDIS." River believed daughter shouldn't rush straight into learning how to take control of the TARDIS. Yes Emilia was no doubt the smartest teenager on Darillium and her IQ was 167. So it was understandable to tell how the Time Lord gene, played it's part remarkably well - boosting her intelligence at a very young age.

 **xxxxx**

Jack and The Doctor spent most of the evening reminiscing about past adventures; on Earth as well as hundreds of years ago in the future. The Time Lord was now telling him about The Master's recent regeneration.

"A woman! Seriously? And there was me thinking, the Master can only ever regenerate into a smug-faced, selfish guy." Jack wasn't afraid to voice his genuine surprise and

"He...she isn't as bad as you think these days, especially not when she's trying to become my friend again through one of her many schemes. She put together a Cyberman army for me once..."

"So I heard. A Silent tried to drain every last piece of energy from my body, while I was undertaking a mission in the Amazon rain-forest. Why I don't know. When I traveled to visit one of my favourite space bars. Somebody told me a rumour about the deceased humans' conscious were being upgraded into new Cybermen soldiers."

Ever the curious and with his arched eyebrows exhibiting their greatest skills, The Doctor was left to wonder who exactly had knowledge of Missy's previously failed plan. Regardless of his curiosity, he didn't seek to question Jack further about this because right now it was his stag do party and his ultimate goal was to enjoy the evening like he had done with other countless evenings, with River.

The food certainly looked delicious and tasty, a large plate comprised of prawns and seafood and some alien flavored juice. The Doctor opted for chow mein flavored noodles instead. The only problem he had, he was hopeless with handling chopsticks and was constantly making the mistake of dropping a few noodles on his purple shirt's buttons.

"You should try the prawns instead, you don't even need to use anything other than your hands, to help you eat them." Jack insists he ought to try tasting the prawns.

The Doctor didn't seem as sure as Jack was. Even just glimpsing at the types of seafood, normally had the habit of making him feel queasy and picky.

"Well...I feel happy enough to stick with what I've got, if I can be perfectly honest. I guess, the new me needs a guide to the best food on Darillium. " The Doctor feels happy, once he says this thought out loud.

"Wait? in the 13 years you've lived here, you've never tried any of the food. Oh Doctor, why haven't you?" Jack looks half astonished upon learning this, the look he gives lasts roughly around 15 seconds.

"It's no big deal. River doesn't make a fuss about my food habits."

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Jack flashes a buoyant and optimistic grin, his voice grows deeper while he speaks. The way in which he does speak, makes it seem as though he's already figured out the real reason for this, how The Doctor can't be sure - perhaps since the last time they saw each other in space before his previous regeneration, Jack had discovered the gifted ability to read minds of aliens and humans.

The entertainment for that evening at the Japanese restaurant looked a little unusual to say the least from The Doctor and Jack's viewpoint. It consisted of two fire-eating Silurians, circus style trained cyber dogs jumping through hologramatic hoops and a Sontaran performing magic, who had their own ability to make volunteers disappear and reappear from anywhere in the restaurant.

It didn't come as a much of a surprise, given how the entertainment became too extremely fast to keep up with and curious to follow whenever acts slowed down their performances.

"Do you know?, this almost feels like we're watching the Cybermen performing the YMCA. If I can be perfectly honest, I can't keep my face straight because I know how right I am about this." The Doctor whispers to Jack, who quite frankly doesn't look too won over by the metal armed, multi-colored aliens.

"Tell me about it." Were the only words which suddenly happened to leap out of Jack's mouth. The longing to give these two aliens a huge run for their money, suddenly became too tempting for Jack to ignore. Thankfully without The Doctor knowing this, he prevented his friend from making his first effort, by immediately hurrying the both of them out of the restaurant.

Once outside, amongst hundreds of tourists and residents of Darillium, The Doctor didn't regret resorting to doing a runner at all, from the unusual restaurant without paying for the food. He believed Jack deserved a rightful apology. "Sorry about that. You know what habits can be like, they're always telling you to what to do, with me they're telling me to run."

"Nothing ever seems to surprise me about you, Doctor? While you've got the attack-eyebrows thing going on with you; you've clearly got plenty of charm about you and it's easy for me to see the fact you're still talking like your 900 year old self.." Jack doesn't hesitate when it comes down to the matter, of him sharing his evaluation on his dear friend.

 **xxxxx**

The Doctor headed home by himself, no sooner after he left Jack alone to his own devices on his behalf - chatting up two female cat/humans. As to why he'd experienced a change of heart and decided to head home was because the highs and lows of partying and dining out to celebrate his last night of freedom before he renews his vows with River, made him feel socially awkward and nervous around wild partygoers.

Of course he hadn't changed his mind on remarrying River, he loved her deeply, every so often he's longing to tell her those three special words and make her realize he will love her forever more, throughout the stars and even time itself. No doubt she could tell many of his romantic gestures were his way of saying "I love you".

As the living room was currently shrouded in complete darkness, The Doctor decided to use his blue-lit Sonic Screwdriver to guide him into the kitchen. However before he had the opportunity to step foot inside the next room, he heard Emilia's voice. He froze, not daring to look over whichever shoulder he favored the most.

"Who's down there, dad is that you?" She spoke softly. The Scottish tones in her voice easy to pick up on.

"Yes it's me Emilia. Sorry if I woke you and your mother up. Honestly I'm not very good with the whole sneaking through doors thing." He turns, aiming the light from the Screwdriver nearest to where his daughter was standing. She was wearing her pyjamas, her hand holding onto the banister, which led to her room and with a purple book placed under her right arm.

"Where's Jack?...Please tell me you haven't had a row with him, dad?" Emilia certainly showed how far more of a straight thinker and sensible looking for her age than first thought.

His lips form into a curvy, gentle smile. It hardly comes as a great surprise for him, finding himself becoming impressed by his daughter's skill to detect who is a liar and who isn't. "Of course we haven't had a row. Let's just say, me and Jack know when one of us, doesn't socially take a liking of going to a party."

Emilia looked happy to be told, her father and Jack were not suddenly at odds with each other over a silly argument.

"I know it's not exactly a traditional thing to do but I want to see how your mother is, before the two of us have our wedding ceremony tomorrow."

"She's asleep, I wouldn't wake her if I were you, dad. It is bad luck to see the bride before her big day."

"You're so much like your mother, far too smart and caring for your age and by that, I mean it's a very good thing, for when you grow up."

Emilia pulled a _Please don't embarrass me too much_ look while he tried to make a few hints on life lessons. She knew her parents didn't wish to see her turning into a rebellious teenager through boredom. This was something which she didn't have no intentions of doing anyway, at least her parents didn't have nothing to feel nervous or greatly concerned about then.

The Doctor opted l'to take a seat, as he didn't enjoy standing around for too long. Like a bright interrogation light shining upon him, he's struck by a brilliant unexpected revelation - Feeling a lifetime connection with River through the spectrum and boundaries of time, made him feel grateful for the fact Amy and Rory had entered his previous incarnation's life.

He soon managed to snap out of the brief quiet thoughts, which were fortunately playing on his mind and starting to make his behaviour look odd to Emilia.

"Grown up love is so weird." Emilia admitted, she didn't quite get the reason of what makes people fall in love with each other, in the first place.

"You've got so much to learn about everything in life." He couldn't resist smiling like a normal proud parent while dropping this hint

"I don't want to yet. because I'm about being a bridesmaid right now."

Wedding ceremonies on Darillium didn't normally require a husband and wife-to-be to have a bridesmaid but River and her husband weren't exactly going to let this silly rule/law spoil their daughter's dream.

The Doctor looked thoughtful before offering reassurance to his daughter . "A brilliant bridesmaid more like, a memorable bridesmaid."

"Dad!" She felt he was talking in an embarrassing manner now.

"Okay I'll stop embarrassing you, if that's what you want me to do." He laughed quietly to himself.

 **xxxx**

The next day; the day of River and The Doctor's second wedding, "The special, proper, majestic one" which the Time Lord had happily referred to as being in his mind. They had a porch in the back garden, The Doctor had taken the decision to sleep on the deckchair, with a duvet covered over him to keep him warm. Emilia had left one of his favourite suits folded up on the round table at the other end of the porch. Luckily River wouldn't be able to see him from their bedroom window because the balcony outside obscured half of the garden beneath it, so as matter of fact he was free to get dressed at his own accord.

The only problem he faced, not knowing how to get his timing spot on when it came to getting changed in public or private. Of course River wouldn't dare let him touch her appearance spray. On an off chance, he eventually stripped down to his famous underwear. It was a huge relief freeing himself of the fancy clothes he wore the night before and fitting his arms through both sleeves of his white silk shirt. He wondered whether he ought to probably go and search for Jack, seeing as he was his best man.

As soon as he was fully dressed and looking particularly fetching in his dark blue waist jacket and matching trousers, The Doctor being the sneaked out from the garden and around to the front of the family house. By chance Jack was heading straight in the same direction as his friend happened to be following.

"Doctor! Captain Jack Harkness calling The Doctor!" Jack inadvertently shouted, causing The Doctor half jump with fright.

"Shush!" Quickly enough, he's able to compose himself and then places his finger over his lips, as if to make sure Jack didn't attract possible attention from nearby fellow residents of Darillium.

"Shush? Oh! you want me to keep my voice down." Jack smiles and gives an understood nod. He was holding a nicely wrapped gift in his right hand.

"What's that you're holding in your hand?" The sight of this curious gift was displayed in clear view of two of them, soon it managed to catch the attention of The Doctor, who was intrigued by it's blue wrapping.

Jack broke his brief silence to answer his friend's question.

"Apparently it's for you."

"For me? Who gave it to you?"

"Well, I know it was a woman; young and very pretty she was I might add. Didn't really give her name when I asked her how she knew you."

The Doctor didn't have the faintest idea of who he was talking about. Ever since that time in the Nevada Desert, he struggled to remember a lot of things like how he once ended up trapped on a planet covered mostly in daffodils, all he ever could remember from this one and only previous encounter with this planet, was a pointy ears human requiring his assistance - on the guides to the most romantic planets throughout the galaxy and before he knew it, low and behold he found his bare elbows being tickled by very large daffodils, the TARDIS covered in graffiti and the sun above him basking hotly.

The planet was aptly named Fungusturus, so he discovered from jolly vaunting around the place, 5 minutes after waking up. Nice little planet it was, it was just a shame the planet's weather made things difficult for him, when he tried to remember how he ended up on this particular alien colony.

"Doctor, you really don't know do you who she might be? Hey maybe she's an admirer, one you don't know you have." Jack was intrigued, perhaps a little too intrigued and The Doctor was now wishing to get them both out of view before River and Emilia appeared at one of the windows.

"Maybe so. Right now, I've more important things to think about, like me and River renewing our vows for a second time." When the Doctor's left eyebrow furrowed slowly and creased lines formed across his forehead, Jack felt he ought to not push his luck and concentrate on the importance on being The Doctor's best man.

After exchanging heartwarming and funny handwritten vows at the altar, The Time Lord and his Professor wife were now sharing an expressive dance. River's head was resting on her husband's shoulder. The Doctor's eyes were glued to her, reading every expression she made while she relaxed more and more into their dance.

The longer they danced, the more curiosity got the better of River causing her left eye to slowly open and gaze up at him.

"So you've improved on your dancing. Darling, is this why you locked me out of the bedroom last week because you didn't want me to see you strutting around our bedroom?"

"Can you blame me?" He hinted she did have the tendency to keep a close eye on him too much too often.

River shot him a _Excuse me, don't you start making me out to be a bossy boots_ look. He noted her latest look straight away, he then gave her a _Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud_ look. Annoying his wife was something he didn't wish to do right at that moment. Soon enough their dance came to an eventual end, with the couple sharing a sweet kiss. Her husband's floof hair was too irresistible to ignore, as soon as they parted from each other's arms and went to chat to the reception guests. Her eyes lingered on his hair for a moment or two, whilst she meant to be speaking with the parents of Emilia's friend Lia. _  
_

"Oh why must her Sweetie be more ridiculously sexy than ever, in that dapper groom suit of his?" She asks herself.

The Doctor stood alongside Jack, telling him he shouldn't stay single forever and making sure his friend promises not to act outrageously when he goes time traveling again soon.

"Oh those days, you only know you've missed them, once you place your hand, your finger on the set button." Jack said, referring to his vortex manipulator watch.

"Jack. I mean it someone like yourself should consider thinking of finding love. River and I...our moments and attempts at saving time itself, enabled the two of us to find a deep connection throughout time."

"You made River wait, a 100 years before you married her. Long time to leave the love of your life to wait."

"I know but that's what time can do to you when you're in love. Honestly this doesn't bother me, knowing River's thousands of years away from the TARDIS, instead of time traveling with me. She has her career, as do I."

"I wouldn't exactly say flying the TARDIS is a career Doctor."

"Is it to any Time Lord. Anyway Jack, just make sure love doesn't get too complicated for you."

"God it's like you've turned into the galaxy's most popular teacher ever." Jack joked, helping himself to a large glass of white wine. The Doctor's eyes expertly picked up on his choice of drink, in what felt like record time.

The Doctor just simply grinned consciously, as if to make it appear he had enlightened the mood further by telling himself a joke.

 **xxxxx**

Some of the gathered guests were still showing off their finest dance moves in the center part of the room. River's flawless silk wedding dress went down as a massive hit with everyone especially with her husband, who was having difficulty trying to keep eye-to-eye contact with the guests, given how much time he spent gazing admiringly at how beautiful she looked in the dress.

"Sweetie, I can't leave you alone for five minutes before catching you admiring another one of my dresses. Your eyes are far too analytical than ever and that doesn't come as much of a surprise knowing this."

"Well isn't it natural for any husband to trip over himself because of how beautiful his wife looks?"

"Uhm... well yes but probably not about the tripping over yourself part."

"Okay..." The Doctor could tell, she didn't really want him hurting himself in silly fashion. A cheeky smirk soon parted his lips in delectable form while he looked contemplative, over what to say next to his wife. Eventually he came to his senses and started to reveal what funny thought was occupying his mind. "You should see my one-footed left foot spin then." He tries to persuade her to see this for herself.

"Well if you insist then I will, decide on how I should follow up your talented trick myself...all in good time Sweetie." She cleverly drops a tongue-in-cheek hint, hoping he might get what she means. River threw both arms around his neck, leaning forward...closer, as the tip of her nose touched to his.

"What are you thinking at this exact moment?" The Doctor closed his eyes in concentration, grasping this shared moment beautifully, as if their time together on this glorious planet was ending sooner than he believed. To any onlooker, it soon certainly became very clear the Time Lord was cherishing the grounds his wife walked on.

"Spoilers Sweetie."

"I thought spoilers were off the agenda between us since we came here to Darillium."

"Well you thought wrong my love."

The Doctor smiled down at her gracefully, through half lidded eyes. Moments later, he was relieved to see her gazing up at him with those stunning, alluring eyes of hers.

All eyes were on them, especially a young brunette woman, who was standing behind a group of guests. She wiped a visible tear from the corner of her eye before walking towards the main exit unnoticed. The woman was Clara, she had come to see The Doctor for the very last time. Not to speak to him obviously, no she had wanted to know he was happy and loved by others since the last time she saw him. She saw that he clearly was and felt no need to spoil things for him, by walking back into his life. She hoped the present would somehow help to jog his memories of her someday.

Within a blink of the eye, she vanished from the room altogether.

"Can I get my guitar out and play you that song I promised I would perform for you?"

"Absolutely not...not here I mean." She winks her right eye at him, smirking seductively. Of course she wanted to him play a song for her but not just yet because it was far better to listen to him while they were left alone in each other's company. Soon enough The Doctor is able to catch on to what his wife actually means. She suddenly bursts out laughing in response at his slowed reaction.

The Doctor was determined to think positively about life as they spent their last 11 years together on Darillum.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctor Who - The Greatest Night Ever**

 **Chapter 8**

7 more years came and went, they'd lasted more like as if they were 7 weeks rather than years to be honest. Over this period of time, Emilia had grown to become a mature teenager, on the brink of becoming an adult and she even became able to teach her parents a thing or two about the rights and wrongs regarding keeping secrets from each other. It was wonderful to see, how she had certainly picked up all the right instincts and mannerisms from her mother. Plus she happened to take after her father too, especially with her having the same eyebrows expression he has the usual habit of giving, as well as the crossed arms thing.

One morning, River quietly climbs out of their bed, picks up her burgundy dressing gown and pushes her hands through it's sleeves, as she places it over her, in order to keep herself warm. She glances over her shoulder and smiles lovingly, as she sees her husband looking adorable while he's blissfully asleep. She's got a plan of sort to surprise him with. She had told Emilia, the night before, what exactly her plan involves and didn't have to wait long because straight away she got the thumbs up from her daughter - to push ahead with her secret plan.

Since settling down on Darillium, time had clearly served the time traveling couple splendidly well especially with the two of them, discovering one or two more undiscovered things about each other. Firstly River being quite the screamer and secondly, The Doctor's hands becoming more active and exploring than ever. It was guaranteed 100% confirmation of how incredibly close and happily in love enough they were. Although she did occasionally crave the one or two adventures every now and then, she felt she couldn't go behind his back like she use to do so, when he had the younger Time Lord face.

Tiptoeing around the living room in the dark, perhaps wasn't actually the best idea of all, as she knew she was almost certainly, foolishly dallying with the risk of waking him up. Even in the darkened living room, she was still able to pick up his Sonic Screwdriver and place it inside her dressing gown. She quietly sneaked out to the back garden and soon started working on her surprise. She remained hopeful, The Doctor wouldn't get the wrong impression - she was sure he wouldn't because for once, most importantly, she was putting him first not herself.

Nardole and Ramone were also in on her grand romantic gesture as well. Both of them had expressed the exact same thought: "From everything we've learned about The Doctor here on Darillium, the both of us are pretty much in agreement with each other, over the fact we're pretty sure The Doctor is smart enough to know something is going on behind his back, without him even having to read your mind. Well he has got the greatest mind more than anybody else we know."

River admired their respect for her husband, well afterall he certainly had been attracting plenty of followers/fans over their time together on this mesmerizing planet. She wasn't as jealous as she thought she might be. It was just wonderful to see him being reminded, alien tourists/residents as well as human tourists held as much respect and belief as Nardole and Ramone did for him.

With the Singing Towers still attracting the entire landscape of Darillium particularly in the far background, a mile from, where their home had brought them so many joyful and memorable moments over the years. Now she didn't want their final years on this fantastic planet to end on a sour note. While she got lost in her thoughts, she obviously hadn't heard The Doctor quietly walking up behind where she was kneeling in the garden.

His tallish figure soon towers over her like one of the monoliths. Without even having to turn to face him; she proves how brilliantly-minded enough she is, becoming aware of his eyes watching her intently and how he's longing to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Professor Song, would you mind explaining to me - just what exactly you're doing out here by yourself, in the dark? Because you might attract someone's attention; perhaps someone who might attempt to use their Sonic Screwdriver... to seek answers from you." He asks. Once she gets to her feet, she can instantly feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Her mind is racing far too much with smutty thoughts, for her to answer his question.

"Well? Believe me you don't want to keep me waiting long for an answer because you see I have this Sonic Screwdriver and it can not only open doors but it can also..."

She spins round to face him and instantly silenced him by placing her middle finger over his lips. Before she gave herself the chance to speak, she felt suddenly overcome with desire, seeing how her eyes couldn't resist the temptation of detailing every part of his handsome figure - particularly his athletic legs and his firm chest.

"Yes I'm quite sure, there are countless other ways you like to use your Sonic Screwdriver." She happily informs him with a knowing smirk, even more as soon as she feels the warmth of his lips pressing kisses across her fingertips, once she had removed her middle finger. Once her Time Lord husband was done with demonstrating his obvious affection for her, he

"So, what are you doing out here? Let me guess...shussh... something that involves you trying to create a mini adventure for the both of us." He leans closer, whispering this posing thought deeply and breathlessly in her ear.

The feel of his warm breath upon her skin, certainly did enough to make River feel weak at the knees and want to ravish more than ever. "Oh really? so what led you to believe this?"

"Well Emilia has asked me recently, she said she wants to experience seeing the stars from the TARDIS, for the first time."

"She says a lot of things to impress you, most of the time. Besides she wants a life of time traveling adventures and meeting other humans and aliens. Hardly comes as much of a surprise, if you ask me." River smiles to herself in thought.

She strokes his glowing left cheek with her hand and then pushes herself up on her two feet, so her eyes are level with the tip of his curved nose.

"Like mother like daughter obviously." The Doctor flashed a wise smile, while his eyes watched her with such beautiful affection.

She tilts her head to the right for a moment, as if to wonder what had made him come up with an old-fashioned statement and smiles. Her eyes lock themselves onto his lips firstly before they intimately meet his piercing passion-filled blue eyes. She throws her arms around the back of his neck, as she takes in what he had just said. Her loving husband, as curious and questioning as ever, happened to mistakenly believe she

"Wait! Don't tell me...I've said something stupid again haven't I? If I have, well you should know time has a funny old way of making me say strange things ."

Nothing had changed much about the Time Lord during the years he had spent with his family. He still retained the same qualities and habits about himself - sharing his time-traveling experiences with Emilia, occasionally he felt socially awkward and addressing a mistake he makes, seconds after making it. Normally they worked together on solving the third one, with handwritten apology/confidence booster cards. She had come across a bulk of cards he kept in the inside pocket of his coat and so she decided to add to them with newer ones.

"Far from it, my love." She acts quickly to reassure him, his comment had actually felt quite constructive. "Now one question, shall we head back inside or shall we stand here just a little while longer, entwined in each other's arms." She asks, as she admires with the most glorious of smiles.

His ability of knowing how to comfort her at the right moment was remarkable as ever, so much so this made her start to wish, they could stay like this forever - yet she knew they couldn't.

"Mm...oh well that's an easier enough question for me to answer then. For a start, you can show me... what this certain surprise of yours is for me out here." He suggests while they're still busy cuddling.

River pulls away and quietly gives a nod of approval. She happily frees herself from his embrace and soon gets straight to revealing what surprise she has for him. Well there wouldn't be much point in making him wait just that little bit longer.

She concentrates hard as her fingers grip themselves around his blue shiny Sonic Screwdriver, before pointing it down at the ground. The Doctor looks on with curiosity, as he starts to wonder whether her plan might be end up being some sort of love gesture or something for them to both remember. The eventual answer to her grand plan suddenly glowed beneath his feet; right in front of his eyes - almost blinding him in the process. From what he could tell, it was a love shaped symbol with their names engraved in the centre of it.

"You've just sonic graffit'd grass? You know, I don't know what to say right now..."

"A gosh this is lovely Sweetie would be more than welcome."

"I wasn't counting on my name being graffit'd on the ground here. No one knows who my name is, they're not meant to know...ever, apart from you River." He can't recall the very moment he had revealed his first name to her. He assumes it may have happened during the time they were celebrating Emilia's fifth birthday. While observing children around the same age as his daughter, The Doctor had been reminded of home...Gallifrey.

 _He had recalled memories of when he was a young child himself and how he dealt with children who bullied him at school because of his unusual floppy looking hair. So seeing Emilia playing alongside her friends, came as quite a huge relief for him to see. While sharing one conversation with River and as she comforted him, he unintentionally revealed his name to her, which had helped set his mind at ease when it came to thinking about the prospect of the future._

 _For once River was actually left speechless, unsure of what else to tell him, the moment she learned his Gallifreyian name. She understood he was still being reminded of home especially whenever he observed how their daughter interacted with other youngsters. She also learned from him about how first-time regenerations occurred._

 _"Girls were also forbidden from attending Time Lord Academy. From everything I can remember, Time Lords expected a handful of graduates from the Academy to regenerate into young female Time Lords because they knew this would fool the Daleks."_

 _"That's terrible. No one can fool any Dalek, I thought Time Lords might have known that themselves."_

 _"We...they thought they could so long ago. I think that's what started the first wave of Dalek invasions on Gallifrey because of one wrong belief."_

Living an happy-ever-after together, clearly had delivered so many unforgettable memories, ones which The Doctor hoped to never forget after River goes on to save his younger self at the Library. Over the years, as the married time travelers slowly become reacquainted with each other romantically after so long apart. Despite this, River and The Doctor's marriage still remained a pillar of strength throughout.

River didn't waste any time, in getting her smirking husband back into the house and then back into the candle-lit bedroom which overlooked a different part of the garden. The flickering candles eliminated the darkness and gloom of the night sky outside the window. She launched herself at him in what felt like record time. They landed on the bed at the same time, half naked, most of their clothes were scattered about the floor - leading from outside the doorway towards their bed itself.

"River..." He gasped; placing one hand around her, flatly across her lower back. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies merely inches apart.

She traced a finger around his sizable bulge, smiling to herself while she was doing this. Oh River knew every inch of him well enough, to know what exciting ways she could try, as her way of leaving him feeling hot under the collar and to render him speechless especially with the use of her frisky hands.. Well didn't come as any surprise anyway, to see the very predictable effect she was already having on him.

It was rather alluring and exciting to see him, longing to make love to her - judging from the latest relaxed, affectionate look on his face, which pretty much said it everything that needed to be said.

She stroked his stubbly cheek with her other hand. "I'm sure time can wait just that a little longer." She whispers in his ear. She didn't want thoughts of her next Archaeology mission which was scheduled to start elsewhere tomorrow, spoiling their current happiness right now.

Once she crawled on top of him, she cupped his face between her hands before dipping her head and kissing those fine lips of his. The Doctor had certainly become incredibly confident, with the marital intimacy they always liked to share between each other. He smiled throughout their lingering kiss. Despite the fact, she would normally hate it whenever he didn't bother too much concentrate while kissing her, she felt a prickle of electricity because of how he breathtakingly holds her during these meaningful moments.

However on this certain occasion, he wasn't looking as though he planned on messing around or frustrating her. With passion building up and slowly rushing through the veins of his 2,020 year old body, The Doctor gave into his deepest desires.

"What if Jack walks in on us, he won't will he? That man can be so annoyingly unpredictable of late."

"Oh forgot to mention, I sonic'd our bedroom door,so nobody else can enter uninvited."

"Wait a minute, when...how did you ..."

"And here was me thinking you knew me well enough, like as though you were reading from the pages of the Star Galaxy A-Z." The Doctor grinned up at her like a lovestruck idiot. The Star Galaxy A-Z guide usually came in handy for any time-travelers whom required a booklet list of newly discovered constellations or planets anywhere within time or space.

She gave him a playful dig in the bicep with her left thumb, as part of her response towards him - after the exact moment she worked out when he had likely retrieved his Blue Sonic Screwdriver from her nightgown.

"Good to know I'm forgiven then." He half chuckles.

"What makes you think that? In my book, forgiveness isn't always considered to be a straightforward solution to everything." Of course she was lying, she just wanted to make him sweat as much as she possibly can.

"Well...it's just that look on your face... you like to give me whenever I end up making a fool of myself." Oblivious to the fact, she was quietly enjoying watching him sweat like a nervous politician. The Doctor really had begun to believe she wasn't best pleased with him.

"Okay...I may as well be honest with you Sweetie before you start going all Scottish on me yet again. If you weren't lying here completely naked beneath me, I may not be quite as forgiving but seeing you in your splendid naked form, I couldn't resist the temptation to tease you somewhat." She owned up, knowing how impossible it would be for her to keep up the pretense longer than she originally planned to.

"So you mean to tell me, you intended to make me pay for the way I distracted you, just because I got my Sonic Screwdriver from you?" She tricked him, she had actually tricked him. It was no wonder River's certain strategies, which happened to involve telling him one or two lies, managed to work spectacularly on him everytime.

"Well I hardly think it's a crime of the century for me to do so anyway." She protested by raising one hand in the air.

"No it isn't. We both maybe as stubborn as each other but what we share is something extra special, something no one else is allowed to, even throughout time itself."

"Sweetie." River was moved by his words. She gently caressed his right cheek with her hand, with such affection and tenderness. She reclaimed his lips with her own. Their many kisses showed no sign of lust, in fact they tended to be soft and tender.

The Doctor anchored his arms around her carefully, kissing his wife for what genuinely did feel like an eternity. His mouth traces kisses from her chin to the corners of her ears for a few minutes before picking up where it left on, pursuing it's aim of snogging her persistently until those wonderful cheeks of her glowed bright crimson.

They soon went toe-to-toe with each other, as their hands slowly caressed and explored every single part of the other's body. He tore himself away "You're blushing, well that didn't take too long to happen."

"If anyone's ever likely to blush in this room, I can tell you it's certainly not going to be me, my love. However if I were to, I'd know...believe me"

 _"She doesn't know is blushing, she really...unbelievable."_ He silently thought. Any slip of the tongue from him would regrettably give the game away, so he was careful not to say too much in the meantime.

"You're thinking again, It's very annoying when you do that." She happily points out. It was amusing because she couldn't stay pissed off at him for longer than five minutes.

"Oh come on... it's not that bad. You do it too and it's never annoyed me. So anyway..."

River overcome with sexual frustration, unexpectedly dug her heels into his arse and nails into his back. She smirked, the moment she was quite certain she heard him cry out with a blissful sound escaping his lips. The euphoric and ravished looks he gave while responding to her playful actions in the bedroom, were always a joy to witness for her.

The thrusts of passion soon grew stronger between the Time Lord and his Professor wife. With their gazes locking, she placed her hands on the tops of his shoulder, as she slowly sank down on him. She lost count how many times they'd made love over the last 15+ years. Deep down she had pretty much convinced herself that this certain intimate scenario would importantly provide unforgettable memories indeed for her and The Doctor.

She gasped at the incredibly feel of instant fullness. Well the look across her face said everything for him to know, once he buried himself inside her. "Ohh sweetie, I must say your department down..."

"River shushh." Embarrassment wasn't exactly the issue for him, right there and then. No, this was more like a perfect opportunity for him to silence her - going about it, the only precise way he's confident enough of knowing how to.

The next look she gave him, as her eyes glanced down at him, was a rather chucklesome one to say the least. Without warning he flipped her over, making sure she was laid back on the bed and he was now on top of her, grinning like the king of all cats. His thrusts quickly picked up speed and momentum. Spurred on by the insatiable sight of him making love to her. In response she was showing just how unique her skills were in the bedroom, by matching him thrust for thrust, groan for groan and for pure concentration.

She couldn't describe even in her own mind, the magnificent effect he was having upon her, given that her usual thoughts were drifting off a little bit. While she found herself melting away to each and every single touch and thrust he made, her frizzy hair flopped down around her shoulders. Of course she remained unaware of this, yet the Doctor was happily conscious of how beautiful this made her look, like a glowing greek goddess with her hair down.

She moulded herself to him, anchoring her legs around his hips, lightly squeezing them as she effortlessly managed to keep up this ultimate pace with him. Even whilst under heavy lidded eyes and therefore slowly losing his bearings of the four walls around him, he felt a greater wave of passion engulfing him.

"Ohh River...don't fucking stop...please don't fucking stop." She quite enjoyed listening to him, blurting out an expletive word in surprising fashion. She knows it's maybe fairly unusual for her husband's latest body, to be swearing like some sort of Scottish spin doctor, yet somehow this honestly doesn't bother her whatsoever.

She nodded and smirked to herself, oh she didn't intend to stop satisfying him just yet.

Over the next couple of hours, turns were taking between them. The Doctor had River pinned up against the wall like a masterpiece at an art exhibition. They also decided to make love in the shower which was connected to the bedroom. River's screams were as legendary and delicious to listen to more than ever. However much the loved up pair pushed each other, they certainly thrived on observing the other's adventurous nature . Even cream and different fruits were used during that night, with River naughtily squirting his neck with a tin of whipped cream and wasting no time to run her tongue over where she squirted it across his neck.

Three hours later, an exhausted River had fallen asleep and The Doctor was busy admiring her like 'a monolith admiring it's audience'. Thanks to some quick-thinking, he had found a duvet and placed it over them. He held her in his arms, half-tight against the warmth of his frame. He chuckled quietly when he saw a reflection of how his hair now looked in the mirror, which was on the opposite side of the room, facing their bed. His hair looked a right old mess, very much resembling a rock star's hairdo and smelt of a strawberry hair conditioner. No wonder River couldn't get enough of him lately.

As sleep soon got the better of him, he remained hopeful about these last four years of their life they would be spending together, that they wouldn't zoom by in record time.

 **End of Chapter**

 **All Reviews are welcome**

* * *

 **I may write an epilogue in the New Year, to round off this fanfic.**


End file.
